Caught
by TragedyDawl
Summary: What happens when the Naruto characters walk in on Sasuke and Sakura's alone time. Chapter 16: " Naruto Is Dead Last"
1. Karin's Worst Day

**Okay I had this idea in my head and I decided to do a story of short one-shots of people walking in on Sasuke and Sakura doing...dirty things. I know this is such a short chapter but that is kinda the idea. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it :) Also if you enjoy reading this then you should thank KinkyK because she was the one to tell me that I should post this up so I listened to her! **

" Caught"

Chapter One

" Karin's Worst Day"

Karin was smiling to herself while staring at the mirror in her hotel room, combing her uneven red hair. Afterwards she applied some makeup on her face to try her best to look as sexy as she could possibly be.

Ever since Sasuke's ex teammates came to show up at their hide out, they convinced them to come back to Konoha with them and Sasuke finally agreed. Karin didn't like it at first because she noticed the pink haired girl named Sakura, kept looking at Sasuke and when they first approached them, she gave him a hug but Sasuke didn't hug her back. Or pushed her away which made Karin boil up in anger but all of that vanished when after a few minutes later, Sasuke was acting cold towards the girl.

Now everyone is currently in their own room for the night, resting so they could continue on their journey to Konoha the next day. Karin was thankful to get her room right next to the Sasuke Uchiha. Karin waited until she knew that everyone else was a sleep, using her chakra but the only ones who were still awake besides her was her Sasuke and that pink haired freak.

Karin began to feel Sakura's chakra getting closer and closer so Karin stood up from her seat and quickly walked over to her door and was about to open it but stopped her actions when she heard a light knocking, following a door opening. Karin decided not to open her door up just yet and placed her ear on her door to listen it but she couldn't hear anything then heard the door closed.

Curiosity took the best out of Karin as she silently opened up her door and carefully walked over to Sasuke's door and placed her ear on his door, making her turned on just knowing the fact that Sasuke was just in the next room.

" Will this hurt?"

Karin heard Sakura asked out, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

" Of course it will."

Sasuke responded while Karin couldn't help but smile out.

_' Oh my God! He's going to kill the bitch! I have got to watch this to see how it turns out. Damn right she deserves it thinking that she could hug MY Sasuke." _

Karin thought to herself as she placed her hand delicatly on the door knob and slowly tried to move it.

_' Damn, why the hell did he decide to lock the door? Argh this is so frustrating! But wait! I can look through the window! Muhahaha such a smart plan. When Sasuke finds out what I have thought of, he will want to ravish me all day and night long!.' _

Karin thought evilly to herself as she stepped away from the door but not before hearing something from the otherside.

" Ahh!"

" Shh, the pain will go away soon. I promise."

Karin heard Sasuke spoke out in such gentle word which made her freak out and rushed to her room.

_' Fuck! Why is he being so nice to her! But then again, they did used to be teammates and I'm sure he would be nice to an ex teammate before killing them off. Yeah that must be it. Shit I must hurry before I miss the good part.' _

Karin thought out as she ran over to her window and opened it up. She crawled out of the window, ignoring the stares of the people on the streets and made her way over to Sasuke's window. When she was stable enough so she knew that she wasn't going to fall off, she peeped into the window, being thankful that the blinds were semi opened and her heart began to shatter.

It wasn't what Karin was hoping for.

It wasn't Sasuke torturing Sakura slowly then finishing her off with a fatal blow.

It was the pink haired girl being naked, laying on the bed that Karin should be laying naked on right now.

With Sasuke Uchiha on top, being naked himself as he kept thrusting in and out of the kunoichi while she kept on moaning out his name and he was grunting hers. Karin thought that this day couldn't get any worse but it did when a light suddenly began to flash in her direction. Karin turned her head as she placed her arm above her eyes since the light was too bright for her and noticed the owner of the hotel with some strong looking ninjas behind him. Karin couldn't help but sigh out because she knew what kind of trouble she was about to be in.

**xoxo**

" Sasuke!"

Sakura screamed out as she felt her body shatter in extreme pleasure that she had never endured before.

" Hn...Sakura."

Sasuke grunted out after her, realising in her wonderful body that only his eyes should ever see. He opened up his eyes at the same time as Sakura and they both experienced a flashing light. Sasuke then closed his eyes again and pulled out, falling beside his cherry blossom and placing his arm protectively around her waist and when he opened up his eyes again, the light was gone.

" Wow..."

Sakura whispered out as she began to cuddle against the Uchiha.

" Hn?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

" That was amazing! I thought I was seeing lights."

Sakura giggled out.

" Yeah me too."

Sasuke admitted.

" I wonder what that light meant."

Sakura asked out to herself but Sasuke had heard her.

" It means you are mine and only mine."

Sasuke growled out as he jumped on top of her body once more and began giving her light kissing up and down her neck.

" Lets try and see that light again, shall we?"

Sasuke looked up at her with his onyx eyes while smirking, causing Sakura to blush lightly. Sasuke took it as a sign to try and see the light again.

**xoxo**

The next day, everyone got up and got ready for their long trip and met up in front of the hotel where Sasuke had told everyone to meet up before leaving.

" Hey, does anyone know where Karin is? I checked her room earlier but she was nowhere to be found."

Suigetsu said before letting out a big yawn.

" Yeah... is she still coming with us because I sure could go for so ramen right about now."

Naruto said.

" Yay for ramen! Boo for Karin!"

Juugo said while Sakura couldn't help but giggle out by everyone's reaction.

" I don't know where she is but she knew that we were leaving at nine sharp this morning so she probably decided to go out on her own journey. Lets go."

Sasuke said as he began to walk while everyone began to follow him. Once he knew everyone was situated, he slowed down until he reached Sakura's side and leaned his head down to her ear.

" Since now we will be living in the same village, we will get to see more of each other."

Sasuke whispered out before licking the outer shell of her ear, causing the girl to lightly giggle as she began to blush.

" Sasuke! That tickles!"

Sakura growled out seductively.

" Hn. Didn't seem to bother you last night, even when I was licking your -"

" Hey you two stop with the flirting and lets get a move on!! The ramen isn't going to eat itself!!"

Naruto yelled out as the blonde began to run while the other two males followed his movements.

" Does that even make sense?"

Sakura asked as she turned to look over at the Uchiha who just shrugged his shoulders in response and grabbed her hand and began to run off as well while Sasuke kept on smirking. He made a good choice and decide to go back with Naruto and Sakura.

Meanwhile...

Karin was sitting in her jail cell all alone while staring at the cold ground. She still couldn't get the images of Sasuke thrusting into the pink haired girl while she moaned out in pleasure.

" Stupid pink haired freak. He was suppose to be calling my name! Not hers! I bet her hair color isn't even real!"

Karin growled out then noticed that the jail guard was handing over the inmates breakfast. Karin walked over to the bars and got her tray and growled out and smashed in on the ground when she realized what they were serving for breakfast.

" Damn it!!! Why the fucking hell is a jail serving cherry flavored pancakes!!!"

**xoxo**

**Okay a lot of people didn't seem to get why Karin went to jail in the answer is :**

**Because she was hanging out the window while other people saw her ugliness, creating a disturbance of the peace if that makes any sense lol**

**Alright so that was the first chapter so review time!! Here is a sneak preview of what's coming up in the next chapter!**

**Next time on Caught:**

**Shikamaru wished he would had stayed where he was and watched the clouds that day...**


	2. Shikamaru's Greatest Mistake

" Caught"

Chapter 2

" Shikamaru's Greatest Mistake"

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. But I can do this! * throws shoe at Sasuke plushie because Sasuke is being stupid right now***

**xoxo**

Shikamaru was having such a relaxing day laying on top of a random building and staring up at the clouds. His team didn't have to go on any missions today which was a first because it seemed like lately, all Shikamaru had time to do was work,eat, barely get any sleep then more work on missions but today was his day off and he was going to relax.

" Ah, this is such the perfect day. No missions. No rain. And more importantly. No Ino."

Shikamaru sighed out contently before closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the quiet moment.

" Shikamaru!!"

A female voice screamed out then Shikamaru opened up his eyes when he heard his name then heard the door leading to the rooftop open up. Shikamaru turned his head to see his blond female teammate running towards him.

_' So much for the peace and quiet.' _

Shikamaru thought to himself then sat up from his position and glared at the girl.

" Shikamaru!"

Ino screeched out as she placed her hands on her hips.

" I heard you the first time you yelled out my name Ino. What do you want? It's such a drag that you have to ruin the mood."

Shikamaru said then letting out a frustrating sigh.

" What... kind of mood?"

Ino asked out quietly while turning her head away to hide the blush that was now forming on her cheeks.

" The mood to relax! Duh! What did you think I was talking about?"

Shikamaru looked over at the girl with one of his eyebrows being raised. Ino shook her head from being frustrated and now glared at her teammate.

" Nevermind! I need you to come with me out for dinner tonight."

Ino began to whine out while Shikamaru's expression was priceless.

" You want me to do WHAT with you?"

Shikamaru wanted to make sure that he was hearing right. Maybe all those missions being too close to Ino when she began to yell at Chouji has made him become slightly deaf.

" I want you to come with me to dinner."

Ino simply said.

" Really?"

Shikamaru asked in a sarcastic tone of voice while Ino didn't seem to notice.

" Yes, will you go?"

Ino asked.

" Um let me think about it...um no."

Shikamaru replied.

" Why not?"

Ino began to whine out again, causing Shikamaru to get a headache.

" Because it's too troublesome."

Shikamaru said.

" Please! Everyone is going including Sasuke!"

Ino pleaded with the brown haired male.

" And I care why?"

Shikamaru questioned her.

" Because it has been one week since Naruto and billboard brow have brought back Sasuke and his two other teammates but then those two left a few days later and I haven't spend any time with him! He is ether training, eating at the ramen shop with Naruto or is missing."

Ino frowned out.

" And I care why again?"

Shikamaru asked.

" Okay how about this Shikamaru, if you go to dinner with all of us tonight, I will convince Tsunade to let someone replace you in tomorrow's mission since it's only a C rank mission. And I will not talk to you for a whole week unless it is important."

Ino said.

"..."

" Shikamaru?"

Ino asked the silent Shikamaru while he was too busy thinking.

" Mission, accepted. What time do I have to be there?"

Shikamaru asked while Ino became very happy by his decision.

**xoxo**

Later that evening, Shikamaru met up with Ino and Chouji outside the restaurant before entering. When they walked in, the immediately saw Naruto sitting at the table on the edge while Sasuke sat directly across from him and Sakura sat next to him. Shikamaru walked over and took a seat next to Sakura and Chouji sat next to Naruto while Ino marched over to Sakura and tapped her on the shoulder.

" You are in my seat Sakura!"

Ino hissed out but not too loud to make other customers turn their attention towards the ninjas.

" Is your name on here Ino pig?"

Sakura smirked out at the blond.

" Well no...but-"

Ino was then cut off.

" Then it isn't your seat now is it?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the girl which made her even more pissed off.

" Ino, you can come sit next to me."

Chouji offered out then Ino sent one more glare at Sakura's way then stomped over and took a seat beside her other teammate. Hinata, Kiba and Ino arrived shortly after and everyone ordered their drinks while waiting for the last team to arrive.

" I hear they have the best ramen in town."

Naruto grinned out.

" Well I heard they had the best barbecue in town."

Chouji commented while Shikamaru sighed out and put his left elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. He suddenly felt Sakura flinch on the right side of him and looked over at her with a confused look on his face.

" Are you alright Sakura?" Shikamaru asked the girl while everyone else was into their own conversations. Sakura looked over to him and smiled.

" Yeah, I think Naruto kicked me in my foot, that's all and it scared me."

Sakura said then looked over in Sasuke's direction and so did Shikamaru to see him staring at Sakura with a smirk on his face. Shikamaru then went back to focus on his glass of water but couldn't help but think why Sakura would lie to him about something so simply? Shikamaru wasn't a genius for nothing and could tell when someone was lying to his face.

" So Sakura, what are you thinking about getting tonight?"

Naruto asked her which she immediately turned and looked at him.

" I-I was thinking about getting the SHRIMP!"

Sakura chirped out immediately while everyone looked over at the pink haired girl and wondered what was up with her.

" Um... yeah I heard that the shrimp is amazing here, I think I'm going to get it too."

Kiba said then everyone went back to their conversations. Shikamaru glanced over at Sakura who looked like she was now blushing as she kept her gaze on her menu while Sasuke was still staring at her with his smirk plastered on his face.

" Sakura, are you sure you are okay? You look a little red."

Shikamaru whispered to her but Sakura nodded.

" I am f-fine, I'm just a little hot in here that's all."

Sakura replied as she smiled over at the male. Shikamaru knew something was going on and casually leaned towards the table in was shocked to see Sasuke's right hand was underneath the table.

_' What the hell?' _

Shikamaru thought to himself as he made his eyes averted elsewhere but when he heard a clinging noise, he looked over at Sasuke who had made the noise.

" My fork fell."

Sasuke stated because Shikamaru wasn't the only one that heard the noise.

" Do you want me to ask the waiter if you can get another one?"

Sakura asked him but he shook his head.

" I'll get it."

Sasuke said then he bend down and his upper half of his body went underneath the table. Right at that time, Neji, Lee and Tenten approached the table.

" Glad you guys could make it."

Shino told the group.

" Sorry we are so late, Lee and Gai were having another moment together."

Tenten rolled her eyes as she took a seat while Neji repeated her actions.

" Yes I shall tell you the youthful story that Gai sensei had told me earlier." Lee said then he began to start his speech when suddenly Sakura made an outburst.

" OH!" Sakura cried out while everyone turned their heads to look over at her once again.

" I mean oh! I think I have heard this story before."

Sakura said while smiling politely then Shikamaru looked over to see that Sasuke had not a rise from underneath the table. Shikamaru was curious so he laid he head down on the table for a moment, pretending that he was trying to take a nap but his eyes widen when he began to hear licking noises from underneath the table and shot up in an instant.

_' Oh hell no! I agreed to a dinner not this!' _

Shikamaru thought to himself as he stood up from the table now everyone was looking over at him.

" Where do you think you are going Shika?"

Ino asked out in her deadly tone of voice that Shikamaru and Chouji dreaded. Shikamaru knew he didn't have a choice but sit back down on his seat.

" I was just stretching, that's all."

Shikamaru mumbled out then noticed that no one seemed to realized that Sasuke hadn't shown his face back up in a while. Then all of the sudden Sakura made a gasping noises and Shikamaru glared over at her direction to see that she was now panting and slightly shaking.

" What's up with you billboard brow?"

Ino asked the pink haired girl.

" I think I might be getting sick. Yeah that's it. I haven't been feeling well all day."

Sakura admitted then the almighty Sasuke Uchiha reappeared from underneath the table.

" Found it."

Sasuke pointed out to his fork and placed it on the table while Shikamaru stared at him as he brought up his left hand and began to lick his fingers while staring at Sakura as she began to blush once again.

" Um...teme? why are you licking your fingers?"

Naruto asked out while Shikamaru wanted to scream out what his teammates had just done but he was smart enough to keep quiet. He knew if he mentioned something they would just deny it then Ino would bitch at him for the rest of the night.

" Hn. There was an unopened ketchup packet on the floor that I found while searching for my fork and I couldn't help myself. I love those tomatoes so much."

Sasuke smirked out.

" Oh lucky! I wish I could find food underneath the table."

Naruto began to whine.

" Yeah, me too."

Chouji agreed.

" Yeah, you could always find something to eat while being underneath the table."

Sasuke smirked out at the guys in front of him while Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed out. What sucked even more for the male was the fact that the waiter hadn't even came by to take their order yet.

**xoxo**

The next morning, Shikamaru met up with Asuma, Ino and Chouji as they were on their way to their next mission. Tsunade said no to Ino's request claiming that there wasn't enough time to find someone else to replace Shikamaru in today's mission which he knew that was bull shit. She was just having a too much of a hang over and didn't want to be bothered.

They were walking down the path when Shikamaru felt a presence beside him and looked over to see Ino.

" Ino?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at the girl while she turned her head and smiled.

" Hey I was wondering, do you think Sasuke would like me in the same outfit that I am usually wearing or do you think I should change my appearance?"

Ino asked while Shikamaru slapped himself in the head.

" Ino, I went to that stupid dinner last night with you and had a horrible time. You didn't get me off of this mission and you also told me that you wouldn't talk to me unless it was something important."

Shikamaru growled out.

" Well this is important."

Ino replied with a smile on her face.

" Please explain to me why this conversation is important?"

Shikamaru was about to loose his temper.

" Well because everything that has to do with Sasuke is important! And I thought you were the smart in our group!"

Ino rolled her eyes while Shikamaru slapped his forehead once again. Shikamaru's greatest mistake was saying yes to Ino.

**xoxo**

**So I hope you guys liked the second chapter!! I know Shikamaru didn't walk in on Sasuke and Sakura but I love him too much and I figured this had caused enough damage for him.**

**Also if you have any ideas that you would like for me to use in this story please feel free to let me know! I am open for any ideas like how a certain someone should walk in on them or anything at all :)**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!!!**

**KinkyK, nassima123, LoveWithoutFear, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Rockinyoyo, lumierediva, LadyMartel4000,harunosakua, RangikuHime, True Sakura Uchiha, angel1737561 and xXMidNightxXxSk8terXx!!**

**Next time on Caught:**

**The day Hinata stopped stuttering**


	3. Hinata's Eavesdropping

" Caught"

Chapter 3

" Hinata's Eavesdropping"

Hinata was taking her daily stroll around Konoha, greeting people that she knew as she passed by them. She then heard her name being called out behind her and turned around to see her crush, Naruto coming her way while waving at her.

_' N-Naruto?? I w-wonder what he wants?'_

Hinata thought to herself as she smiled and waved back until Naruto got to her side. He bend down just a little bit while putting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

" A-Are you okay N-Naruto?"

Hinata asked out in her shy tone of voice. Naruto looked up at her and gave her the thumbs up while grinning, letting her know that he was just fine.

" I just need to catch my breath. I have been looking all over for you."

" Naruto said as he began to stand up straight.

_' H-He's been looking all over for me?'_

Hinata thought then began to blush so hard that her face began to look like a tomato, thank God Sasuke wasn't around to see her.

" Are you feeling okay Hinata? You look really red."

Naruto asked in a worried tone of voice but Hinata just shook her head.

" N-No, I-I'm fine but t-thank you for a-asking me. Anyways w-what did you w-want to see f-for?"

Hinata asked.

" Well it's kinda embarrassing but I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

Naruto said.

" S-Sure, what's u-up?"

Hinata asked again.

" Okay here is the situation. I was over at Sakura's yesterday hanging out with her and Sasuke and I left my ramen coupon on top of her dresser and I have to go to a mission in awhile and I was wondering if you could swing by and pick it up for me."

Naruto asked.

" I-I guess so, why don't you just ask Sakura to get it?"

Hinata asked.

" Because she is kinda mad at me and ramen at the moment but I have her house key! So could you just sneak in and get it? I don't want Sakura to know that I'm trying to get the coupon back and Sakura always seems to know every time I go to her house."

Naruto said.

" S-Sure."

Hinata said with a smile on her face.

" Thanks Hinata! You are the best!"

**xoxo**

A little while later, Hinata walked into Sakura's house using the key that Naruto had given her and looked around the house. She ended up going up stairs and found her bedroom. Her bedroom was white with a lighten pale pink trim around the edges. Hinata then began searching around her room and gasped out when she finally found what she was looking for. She walked over to Sakura's dresser and picked it up with her hands.

_' G-Great now I have what N-Naruto wanted so all I n-need to do it return it to him.'_

Hinata thought to herself but then became alarm when she heard Sakura's voice inside the house. Hinata looked around frantically and ran over to Sakura's closet and closed the door, hiding herself from the pink haired girl.

_' T-That was a close one! I hope S-Sakura doesn't find me.'_

Hinata thought to herself then heard the bedroom door open up.

" I still can't believe that Naruto ate ALL that ramen!"

Hinata could hear Sakura yell out and began to blush from hearing Naruto's name.

" Why is that hard to believe? He always eats a lot of ramen."

A male voice spoke out and Hinata's eyes widen once she realized who it was.

_' T-That's S-Sasuke, I wonder w-why he is over at Sakura's.' _

Hinata thought to herself.

" Yeah but he-"

It sounded like Sakura was suddenly cut off then Hinata placed her ear on the door to make sure that Sakura was okay but quietly gasped out when she began to hear kissing sounds on the other side, followed by a moan.

_'W-What was that?'_

Hinata thought to herself.

" You are such a naughty girl my cherry blossom."

" Only because you make me that way."

" Are you wet right now?"

Hinata heard Sasuke asked out.

_' W-Wet??? Did she just take a shower or something?' _

Hinata thought to herself.

" Hm... why don't you see for yourself."

Sakura moaned out which frightened Hinata a little bit. She had no idea what was going on out there.

" God you are so wet and yet you taste so sweet."

Sasuke growled out while Hinata was very confused.

_' Okay... if she is wet shouldn't she be drying off so she won't get sick? But he thinks that she taste sweet? Maybe she had some jam on her lips or ate something sweet earlier.'_

Hinata thought.

" Do you want me to lick you dry?"

Sasuke asked then Hinata heard a moaning noise.

" Oh yes! Lick me completely dry Sasuke. Lick me until there is nothing left!"

Hinata heard Sakura cried out.

_' So S-Sasuke is going to lick her dry? Wouldn't it be easier for him to get a towel? I would think if he was licking her then that wouldn't make her dry.'_

Hinata thought weirdly. A few minutes later of non stop moaning, she began to hear a whipping noise.

_' O-Okay... I don't think I just imagine that noise. It sounded like a whip!'_

Hinata thought.

" What are you going to do to me with that thing?"

Hinata heard Sasuke asked out on the other side of the door.

" Oh this is your punishment Mr. Uchiha for making me pay Naruto's ramen bill earlier."

*Smack* * Smack*

Hinata began to shake because she was so afraid of what was going on. She was starting to think that Sakura was really hurting Sasuke and was debating whether to interfere or not.

" If this is my punishment, I should get you mad more often."

Sasuke said while Hinata sighed in relief. She was so glad that the Uchiha was okay.

" What would you like me to do?"

Sakura asked the male while Hinata wondered what his answer was going to be.

" I want you to suck me hard."

_' S-Suck me hard?? Okay I am totally clueless on that.'_

She could hear Sasuke moaning on the other side but after awhile it stopped.

_' What a-are they doing in there?' _

Hinata wondered then she heard Sakura screaming.

_' S-Sakura's in trouble!'_

Hinata thought then placed her hand on the door knob and was about the open the door when she heard Sasuke speak again and heard some loud pounding noise.

" Oh yeah you like that don't you Sa-Ku-Ra."

" Oh God yes!"

_' Oh my! Maybe I don't want to know what they are doing in there!' _

Hinata thought to herself.

" Oh my God Sasuke! I'm coming."

" Me too."

_' They are coming? That is great news to me because that means they are going to be leaving.'_

Hinata thought happily because she was getting sick and tired of being stuck in the closet.

" AHHH!!"

" HNNNN!!!!!"

_' AHHHH!!! Why are they screaming??? Are they being attacked???'_

Hinata began to freak out and listened in to hear that all the weird noises had stopped and she thought that was her cue to leave the closet.

" Ready for round two you dirty little girl?"

_' I'm going to be in this tiny closest forever.'_

**xoxox**

The next day, Hinata was doing her daily walk once again but she looked very tired today. After hours of being in Sakura's closest, Hinata was finally able to escape her home when Sakura and Sasuke decided to go hang out at his place. But even when she tried to go to sleep, the disturbing things that she had heard during those hours kept her up all night but she was able to get Naruto's ramen coupon and he will be very happy.

" Hinata!"

Hinata turned around with a smile on her face knowing that it was Naruto catching up to her.

" Hi Naruto! I got you that coupon you asked me to get at Sakura's."

Hinata said as she took out the ramen coupon and handed it over to the blond. He grinned at her then looked down at the coupon then frowned.

" What is it Naruto? Did I get the wrong coupon? It was the only coupon that was on Sakura's dresser."

Hinata said.

" It was... it's just it had already expired so it is no use for me anymore." Naruto said as he threw the coupon away.

" Oh I see... well see you later."

Hinata spoke out softly as she turned away with full disappointment.

" Wait Hinata!" Naruto called out again.

" Yes Naruto?" Hinata turned around and faced him once again.

_' Please don't ask me to go over to Sakura's house again. I don't think I can take anymore of Sakura and Sasuke's activities.'_

Hinata thought.

" I was wondering, I won a bet with Lee and I got some extra cash so would you like to go get some ramen with me? Kinda like a thank you for all of your hard work for getting my coupon?"

Naruto asked.

" Sure!"

Hinata said happily as they began to walk together towards the ramen shop.

" Hey Hinata?"

" Yes Naruto?"

Hinata asked Naruto.

" I was wondering, you aren't stuttering anymore!"

Naruto commented and Hinata realized that he was right. She wasn't stuttering anymore.

" Yeah, I wonder what happened."

" Hm... did you see or hear anything dramatic? Maybe that might had scared it away or something who knows."

Naruto mumbled out.

" I guess you are right."

Hinata said as she tried her best to forget the noise she heard yesterday.

**xoxo**

**Did you guys enjoy it? I know the ending was really lame but I'm glad that Hinata is not longer stuttering. It kinda annoys me and it annoyed me A LOT writing it. Alright thank you for the following people who took the time to review that last chapter:**

**LoveWithoutFear, HowlingTimberWolf, DanichT02, True Sakura Uchiha, Elven-Dream-Girl, Kinky K, angel1737561, Kawada01987, HarunoSakua, Call Me Spiffy, Rockinyoyo, sco23, nassima123, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, no tears left to cry and KiNkY TO dehr MaX!! Thanks everyone!!**

**Next time on Caught:**

**Two words: Poor Lee **

**OH just to let you guys know I'm going to try and update this story everynight just to give you all a heads up. **


	4. Lee's Confusion

" Caught"

Chapter 4

" Lee's Confusion"

Lee was training extra hard out in the training grounds. He knew he had to be strong so Gai would be very proud of him so he trained as much as he could. He also wanted to make Sakura proud of him. He kicked around the dummy some more when he heard Neji's voice from the distance and turned around.

" Hello Neji!"

Lee greeted his fellow teammate.

" Me and Tenten are going to go get something to eat, would you like to join us?"

Neji asked but Lee shook his head.

" No thank you. I must train some more so my lovely cherry blossom will see how strong I am and agree to go on an incredible date with me!"

Lee shouted out while Neji rolled his eyes.

" Okay whatever, don't strain yourself."

Neji said as he walked away as Lee continued to train some more.

**xoxo**

About two hours later, Lee was about done with his training for the moment and decided to go for a walk. He gathered his things and walked out of the training ground and began to walk around and go get something to eat. He met up with Chouji and Shikamaru and enjoyed himself as they all ate lunch together.

When Lee was done with his meal, he decided that he wanted to train some more so excused himself from the table and said his goodbye's to Shikamaru and Chouji. He then walked out the door and walked back over to the training grounds. When he arrived there, he could heard some moaning sounds and thought that someone was in trouble and began to panic.

_' Someone is in trouble! I must save them!'_

Lee thought to himself as he rushed closer to the noise but stopped when he saw his cherry blossom and Sasuke, being naked together while their clothes were neatly folded next to their bodies. Lee could see Sasuke laying on the ground while Sakura was riding on top of him, enjoying the sensation.

" Sakura?"

Lee spoke out, broken hearted while Sakura heard her name being called out and stopped her movements, causing the male underneath her to growl out in frustration and she looked over and froze when she saw Lee staring at her.

" Lee!"

Sakura yelled out as she got off of the Uchiha and tried her best to cover up her exposed body as Sasuke slowly sat up from the ground, wondering what the fuss was about but smirked when he saw the sad ninja. Sakura quickly handed Sasuke over his boxers.

" Thanks."

Sasuke said as he thanked her and put them on and marched over to Lee while he was still frozen.

" Lee? Is there something that you need?"

Sasuke growled out.

" You... you are doing dirty things to my cherry blossom!"

Lee yelled out while Sasuke shook his head and smirked back at him.

" Ah... don't you mean, MY cherry blossom?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the ninja.

" No! She is mine! If she was mine then I wouldn't have been making passionate love to her in the training grounds while the grass in uncomfortable because of the sticks and rocks!"

Lee yelled out.

" Ha that is where you are wrong. She is mine because I was the one who was on that uncomfortable ground while she was moaning in pleasure."

Sasuke spoke out as he closed his eyes for a second then reopened them with his sharigan and began to use it, making Lee to pass out while Sakura had gotten dressed and watched the scene behind the Uchiha's back a few feet away, trying her best to not get involved.

**xoxo**

When Lee finally awoken, he suddenly sat up and looked around to see Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi standing by his side, wondering if he was okay.

" Lee, how are you feeling?"

Sakura asked the ninja in a concern tone of voice.

" What happened?"

Lee asked while rubbing his temples.

" You got drunk."

Sasuke stated as he had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

" Really? But wait! I don't remember drinking anything! Last thing I remember was-"

Lee was then cut off.

" Silly Lee, when me and Sasuke found you over by the bridge, you were so wasted that we brought you over here because you said something about youth and nature but then you suddenly passed out."

Sakura said then sat beside him and gave him a hug.

" But I'm glad you are okay now Lee."

Sakura spoke out then released the male and went back to stand next to the Uchiha who was glaring at her now.

" Oh wow... I guess I really got drunk then because I could had sworn finding you and Sasuke together, making passionate love in the training grounds and when I tried to talk to Sasuke about the situation, Sasuke used his sharigan on me."

Lee said then everyone began to laugh except for Lee who was still confused and Sasuke, who was smirking.

" Haha yeah that is a good one. Sasuke and Sakura doing it! I don't see Sasuke being the passionate love making type."

Naruto said while Sakura and Sasuke sweat drop but no one seemed to notice.

" Yeah I guess you are right Naruto!"

Lee then began to laugh with the rest of them but now Sasuke was begin to get pissed off.

" Hn. I can be passionate if I wanted to."

Sasuke mumbled out while looking away from his team.

" Come on Sasuke, no one would ever think you would even hug Sakura since you are always calling her annoying and being the weakest member of our team."

Naruto said while he continued to laugh while Sasuke looked over to see that Sakura had stopped laughing and was looking pretty sad now.

" Naruto, that was a mean thing to say when Sakura is standing right here with us."

Kakashi said while reading his book.

" That is okay Kakashi. I guess I am still weak after killing off an Akatsuki member and having these kick ass abilities to beat up people and can heal almost anything. I guess that does not compare to Naruto or Sasuke."

Sakura said with a smile at her face while looking at her teacher then looked over at Lee.

" Lee, I'm so glad that you are feeling better now. Now I better go to the hospital now, my shift is about to start in five minutes. See you guys later!"

Sakura said then she began to run away, off to the hospital while the men stayed behind.

" Do you think she is mad"

Naruto asked everyone.

" Don't worry! I shall find Sakura and make her feel better!"

Lee said as he stood up suddenly and stormed off towards the hospital.

" Hey Kakashi?"

Naruto asked.

" What is it Naruto? Did you forget your ramen coupon again?"

Kakashi suggested.

" No! I was wondering, where did Sasuke go?"

Naruto questioned out as he looked around the area and no Uchiha was no where to be found as Kakashi kept on reading his book.

**xoxo**

Lee looked all over the hospital, trying to find his sweet cherry blossom. He finally found Tsunade who was walking down the hallway and asked her if Sakura was available and the hokage told him that Sakura mentioned going on the roof for some fresh air so Lee thanked the older lady then quickly walked towards the stairs and walked all the way up to the roof top.

When he finally reached the top of the stairs, he put his hand on the handle and heard a conversation on the other side so he figured he would listen in.

" What do you want?"

Lee heard a woman speak out.

" Don't listen to Naruto, he is an idiot."

The male spoke out.

" But he is right, I am weaker than you two."

The woman who Lee recognized as Sakura said.

" No, you are a strong woman."

The male said.

" Sasuke..."

Lee's eyes widen when he realized that the male who he was talking to was Sasuke Uchiha. He had his suspensions but he wanted to make sure. Then he heard nothing but silence and decided to interrupt before Sasuke had the chance to hurt Sakura again. He opened the door and froze in shock when he saw Sasuke sitting down on the ground with his legs laid out while Sakura was sucking the Uchiha's dick.

Sasuke heard the door open up and looked over at the entrance to see Lee standing there and immediately turned on his sharigan, making Lee pass out again and collapse on the ground. Sakura was so busy with the blow job she hadn't noticed that Lee had opened up the door but when she head a loud thud, she stopped and looked up at Sasuke.

" What was that?"

Sakura asked.

" Nothing. Keep doing what you were doing."

Sasuke smirked out as Sakura smiled back at him and continued with her job.

**xoxo**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that!! I would like to take this time to thank everyone who took the time out to review!!! Sorry that this might suck or if it sucks but heineken's rule!**

**, RangikuHime, unanimus12, True Sakura Uchiha, Rockinyoyo, Micheal the Archangel, no tears left to cry, UltraSuperMegaTotalAnimeLover, xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDx, Elven-Dream-Girl, angel1737561, Harunosakua, FreedomIsPirateKey, LoveWithoutFear, KinkyK, KiNkY TO dehr MaX, Call Me Spiffy, nassima123, DanichT02, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only and an anonymous review! Thank you everyone!!!**

**OMG has anyone seen the trailer for the movie " 9"? It looks AMAZING!!!!! I can't wait to see it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay review time!**

**Okay I have ONE more question, where in the world is Lee in the manga? It is prob a stupid question but I only read the parts in the manga that involve Sasuke or Sakura, blame add :(**

**Next time on Caught:**

**Tenten does Sasuke a favor...**


	5. Tenten's Misunderstanding

" Caught"

Chapter 5

" Tenten's Misunderstanding"

Tenten was currently doing her dishes in her apartment. She decided to spend the day cleaning around her apartment since Lee and Neji were out doing a mission together and she didn't feel like hanging out with Gai. She then heard someone knocking on her door and wondered who it might be as she sat down the plate and walked over and opened up her door. She was shocked beyond belief when it was the one and only Sasuke Uchiha standing by her doorway.

" Hi Sasuke, what's up? Does the Hokage have a mission for me or something?"

Tenten asked the male but he shook his head.

" No... that's not it."

Sasuke said then he looked down on the ground while Tenten was wondering what was up then.

" Okay, then what's up?"

Tenten asked.

" Well... I kinda have a favor to ask you."

Sasuke mumbled out while he was still staring at the ground.

" What is it Sasuke?"

Tenten asked as Sasuke locked eyes with hers.

" Here is the situation, I have a bunch of things that I have to do today but I need my apartment to be clean for tonight and I was wondering if... you could clean my house for me."

Sasuke said.

" You want me to clean your house? Why?"

Tenten asked.

" Were you not just listening to me?"

Sasuke said while he was beginning to be irritated.

" Yes I was but I'm still in shock that you want me to clean your house."

Tenten said.

" Well I'm expecting company over tonight and I would like my house to be clean for her but I have many things I have to do today so I won't be able to and Neji had told me that you do a great job cleaning his house."

Sasuke said.

" Neji told you that? I'm going to kill him!"

Tenten growled out as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

" Will you do it?"

Sasuke asked.

" I guess so only under two conditions."

Tenten spoke out.

" And what would those be?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the female.

" Okay well first, you can't let anyone know about this. I don't want people to think that I'm some kind of cleaning lady or something."

Tenten said and Sasuke nod his head.

" Good, number two, you have to ask me a question."

Tenten spoke out.

" What is it?"

Sasuke asked.

" Why is it so important that you need to have your house clean tonight?"

Tenten asked as Sasuke then looked away while she noticed that he had a slight blush forming on his pale cheeks.

" Because..."

Sasuke sighed out.

" The person who I was talking about is currently away on a mission and won't be back until tonight and I want my house to look nice."

Sasuke explained then looked up at Tenten again.

" So will you do it or not? I don't have all day you know."

Sasuke spoke out while running his fingers threw his hair. Tenten stood there for a second then smiled.

" You will be paying me correct?"

Tenten asked.

" Of course."

Sasuke spat out.

" Okay I'll do it!"

Tenten chirped out. The extra money wouldn't hurt.

" Great!"

Sasuke said as he took out his house key and handed it over to her.

" What is this?"

Tenten asked as she held up the key in her hand.

" It's my house key. Just come on over when you get a chance to."

Sasuke said then turned disappeared in a puff of smoke while Tenten rolled her eyes.

" He could had at least say thank you. But I wonder who he was talking about?"

Tenten asked out then closed her door behind her.

**xoxo**

About an hour later, Tenten had finally arrived at the Uchiha house. She walked up to the door and unlocked it using the key that Sasuke had given her then walked inside the house. She walked a few feet and looked around and noticed that the house wasn't dirty, it was spotless.

_' God this place is already clean unless Sasuke is one of those clean freaks.'_

Tenten wondered as she walked over to the kitchen and gasped out at the sight in front of her. There was a small round table right in the middle of his kitchen that had already been decorated by food. There were two plates, two glasses and silverware, a bottle of sake and a delicious meal.

_' Did Sasuke do all of this? It is still pretty early so why would he cook this now if he is expecting a guest later tonight unless..'_

Tenten thought to herself for a moment before realizing something, causing her eyes to widen.

_' What if this was Sasuke's way of telling me that he likes me. The more I think about it the more it makes sense! The house is already clean so there is no point in me cleaning it and it seems that he has made dinner for the both of us.'_

Tenten thought more as she walked away from the table and began to walk upstairs.

_' Oh my God, I bet Sasuke is waiting for me in his bedroom right now! I know I shouldn't be thinking this way but I'm not going to disappoint him after all the trouble he did just for me. Neji, I still love you but I am so sick of your talks about that destiny crap and won't put out. I need to get laid damn it!'_

Tenten smiled to herself as she reached up the stairs and walked over to Sasuke's door she presume it was since it was the only door that was closed. She put her hand on the handle and took a deep breath.

_' Okay Tenten this is it.'_

Tenten thought to herself then opened up the door.

" Sasuke you are so sweet! I can't-"

Tenten stopped talking once she got into the bedroom and froze at the sight before her.

" Tenten? What are you doing here?"

What was before Tenten's eyes was Sakura, laying on the bed with rose petals all over the covers with candles lit up around the room. Tenten then looked over and stared at what Sakura was wearing. She was wearing a very revealing black and red corset outfit while she had on deep red lip stick that made Sakura look amazing.

" Sakura? What the hell are you doing here?"

Tenten asked as she watched the pink haired girl get up from the bed and put a robe around her body then walked up to her.

" I think I asked you first. What do you think you are doing here?"

Sakura was trying to be nice but ended up growling instead.

" Sasuke invited me over Sakura. He came by my apartment earlier and asked me to come over. He even dropped me off his house key."

Tenten smirked out as she took out the Uchiha's house and showed it to Sakura, watching her eyes widen. Tenten and Sakura were alright with each other but after Sakura started talking mean towards her, she knew it was war.

" So Sakura, I told you what I was doing here. What are YOU doing here?"

Tenten asked as she crossed her arms but instantly felt guilty when she saw the pink haired girl frown.

" I... I guess it doesn't matter."

Sakura said as tears welled up in her eyes as she walked over to the chair and picked up her clothes. Tenten then heard someone coming up the stairs and took a step back to see it was Sasuke while he also noticed her.

" Hey Tenten, I took a quick glance at the place and I am so glad that I had asked you to come over here today."

Sasuke said with a smirk on his face as he walked up to the girl.

" You even made me my favorite meal but you didn't have to do that for me."

Sasuke said then looked in his room to see a crying Sakura and his smirked was wiped off of his face.

" S-Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke asked out while Tenten nodded at the male.

" I asked her the exact same thing."

Tenten said but was shocked when Sasuke went running over to her and brought her in an embrace.

" What's wrong?"

Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear the placed his hands on her face so she had to look at him.

" I came back early from my mission and I wanted to surprise you so I cleaned your house and made you dinner and I was waiting for you up here when Tenten showed up and told me that you wanted her to come over. So I understand if you like her too. I'm sorry for ruining your evening."

Sakura cried out as she tried to move away from Sasuke but he wouldn't let her go. Tenten just then realized what was going on. Sakura was the girl that Sasuke had mentioned earlier and she was the one that did everything not Sasuke. Now Tenten felt really bad and walked over to the pair.

" I'm sorry Sakura, I misunderstood the situation. Sasuke asked me to come over to clean his house today because he wanted it to look nice for you when you got back from your mission but he didn't tell me who was coming over."

Tenten explained.

" So you two aren't together?"

Sakura asked them and both shook their heads then Sasuke dipped his head low enough to reach her ear.

" It's only been you my blossom."

Sasuke whispered out so softly that she was the only one who heard him and she smiled. Sasuke then smirked back at her then looked over at Tenten.

" Well I guess someone did the job for you. You can leave now."

Sasuke spoke out while Tenten nodded her head and left the room, leaving the couple alone. Tenten had walked out of the house when she noticed that she still had Sasuke's house key.

_' Oh crap! I better give this back to him or else he might get pissed off at me later.'_

Tenten thought to herself as she quickly went back inside the house and walked up the stairs again. She opened the door again and froze when she saw Sakura laying on the bed while Sasuke was going down on her. The couple had heard the door open and Sakura opened up her eyes and looked at the girl.

" Tenten!"

Sakura yelled out while Sasuke stopped at what he was doing and turned around and looked into Tenten's eyes. Then he activated his sharigan, causing the girl to pass out on the floor.

" Sasuke! I really think you should stop doing that. It's becoming a habit of yours lately and I don't think it's healthy for your eyes."

Sakura said.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded as he placed his head between her thighs again. Sakura let out a moan then realized something.

" Sasuke... shouldn't we do something with her body?"

Sakura asked but then was gently bit, causing the girl to get turned on even more and forgot about the knocked out female.

**xoxo**

The next morning, Tenten jumped out of bed and looked around and noticed that she was on her bed, in her bedroom with Neji and Lee surrounding her.

" Neji? Lee? What happened?"

Tenten asked.

" Lee wanted to let you know that we were back from our mission so we came to stop by but when we arrived, you were passed out on your kitchen floor. Are you feeling alright?"

Neji asked and Tenten nod her head.

" Yeah but I could had sworn that I was over at Sasuke's and I was going to clean his house and Sakura was there and-"

Tenten was then interrupted.

" Oh my! Did you catch Uchiha and my Sakura doing sexual acts with each other too?"

Lee asked and Tenten nodded.

" Yes! Then when they noticed me, Sasuke activated his sharigan on me! They must had placed me back at my apartment. I even have Sasuke's house key to prove what happen!"

Tenten yelled out then put her hand in her pocket and frowned when she realized that the key was missing.

" Wait, it's here somewhere."

Tenten said as she searched her bed.

" See Neji I told you I wasn't drunk that day!"

Lee yelled out while Neji rolled his eyes.

_' My teammates are idiots.'_

" I promise you I have the key somewhere, just hold on! Neji? Where are you going?"

**xoxo**

**Okay I know that this chapter wasn't as funny as the others but after reading this week's manga chapter, I wanted to put in a sweet Sasu/Saku moment. Anyways thank you for everyone who took the time to review:**

**Onxy Blossom, unanimus12, Cally Me Spiffy, xXMidNightxXxSk8terXx, SakuraUchiha44530, no tears left to cry,** **Sapphire, angel1737561, xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX, Elven-Dream-Girl, Crazyeyedchicken01, FreedomIsPirateKey, UltraSuperMegaTotalAnimeLover, Rockinyoyo, harunosakua, True Sakura Uchiha, MissPinoyz, nassima123, .be EYES.( loved the bunny! It was so cute :)), RangikuHime, xXXSakuraTheLostLolitaxXX,****sonia, KiNkY TO dehr MaX, KinkyK, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, DanichT02** **and LoveWithoutFear!**

**Next time on Caught:**

**I won't be updating until Monday so until then, YOU guys can decide who should be the next male who is targeted. So when you review, tell me which male you would like to see next! The person who is requested the most will appear on Monday's chapter!! And if you have ideas let me know :)**


	6. Neji's Tortured Eyes

" Caught"

Chapter 6

" Neji's Tortured Eyes"

It had been about two weeks since Neji and Lee had found Tenten in her apartment and couldn't believe the lies that they were telling him. All about how Sakura and Sasuke were romantically involved. He thought that there was in no way that Sasuke and Sakura were together. Sasuke was always acting so cold towards everyone including Sakura while Sakura was too damn annoying. No one would want to even hug her except for Naruto.

Neji was currently at the training grounds and decided to activate his Byakugan but then realized someone was behind him and turned around just in time to see dirt hitting his eyes.

" AHH!"

Neji screamed out as he covered his eyes.

" Sorry about that Neji, I wanted to see what you were up to and I figure I would use the element of surprise!"

Naruto said.

" You idiot! Why the hell did you throw dirt in my eyes?"

Neji roared out.

" Well like I said it was all part of the plan."

Naruto said.

" What plan?"

Neji asked out.

" The plan to use the element of surprise! I even controlled my chakra so that you wouldn't know that I was sneaking up on you! Pretty clever huh."

Naruto smirked to himself.

" Naruto..."

" Yeah Neji?"

"You better run."

**xoxo**

About a few hours later after torturing Naruto, Neji decided to go to the hospital to get his eyes checked out since they were still irritating him from Naruto's action's earlier. He was sent to a room, waiting on Tsunade to arrive. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and Tsunade walked into the room.

" Well hello there Neji, Shizune had told me what you said that happened earlier today. But can you ask me one thing before we get started?"

Tsunade asked the male.

" Go right ahead."

Neji said.

" Tell me Neji... did you kill Naruto?"

Tsunade asked.

" No I did not. I just made him pay by kicking it where it hurts. It is not my destiny to kill off a fellow ninja like myself."

Neji said.

_' Oh crap not that destiny nonsense again....where is the sake when you need it?'_

Tsunade thought to herself.

" Anyways, let me take a look at your eyes."

Tsunade instructed then she looked around his eyes to see what was wrong with them. After a few second later, she pulled away from the male.

" Your eyes look a little irritated and I want to do an exercise for your byakugan."

Tsunade explained.

" Alright, what do I need to do?"

Neji asked.

" I am going to need you to activate your byakugan while I take a glance at them to see how they look then we shall go from there."

Tsunade said while Neji nodded his head and activated his byakugan. He then looked over at the wall to see a male and a female who appeared to be Sakura and Sasuke walking into the room.

_' What are they doing here? Well Sakura does help out at the hospital and maybe Sasuke got injured by Naruto's pranks or something.'_

Neji thought to himself then was shocked to see that they began to tear each others clothes off.

_' What the fuck?'_

Neji thought.

" Neji? Are you okay?"

Tsunade asked while Neji snapped out of his own thoughts while staring at the naked couple.

" I'm fine."

Neji said as he noticed that Sakura was bend over while Sasuke began to slam her from behind.

_' What in the hell? Isn't that what dogs suppose to do? What on Earth are they doing?'_

Neji thought.

" Neji, your eyes look a little weird, just keep on staring at that wall while I get my little light."

Tsunade said while she got up from her stool. Unfortunately for Neji, it meant staring longer at the wall and currently he could see Sakura being tied up on the bed by Sasuke.

_' It looks like Sasuke is going to attack Sakura. I must warn Tsunade!'_

Neji thought to himself.

" Tsunade, I would like to inform you that Sakura and Sasuke are having very weird sexual intercourse in the next room and Sasuke is currently tying Sakura up on the bed. I think he is going to try and hurt her or something."

Neji informed the Hokage but she only began to laugh.

" Oh my I think your byakugan is acting up. Why in the world would they be doing such things in the next room?"

Tsunade asked out while Neji's eyes began to widen more when he noticed the pair in the other room were now in a sixty nine position.

" Now Sasuke is on top of Sakura while she is underneath him. Apparently they are doing the sixty nine position."

Neji said while Tsunade began to laugh out harder and louder.

" Oh my Neji, I think Naruto might had put something in that dirt or something for you to be seeing weird things like that."

Tsunade said.

" No but it's true! Why don't you go knock next door and see for yourself?"

Neji told the older woman.

" Well I can't right now, I'm examining your eyes. Sheesh."

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she continued to examine his eyes.

_' When will this torture end? I don't enjoy watching this. But...Sakura does have some really nice tits.'_

Neji thought to himself and a smirk appeared on his face which Tsunade noticed.

" Are you okay Neji? You are smirking and you usually don't smirk."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the male.

" I'm fine... I was just thinking about destiny...yeah that's it destiny."

Neji said while hearing the Hokage sigh out.

" Okay whatever. Anyways I am done examining you so you can deactivate your byakugan now."

Tsunade said which he did then stood up from the hospital bed.

" Your eyes just look a little irritated and should be fine tomorrow so in the mean time try not to use your byakugan okay."

Tsunade said.

' After what I saw _today, I don't think I ever want to use it ever again. And what was up with the long ass examine? All she did was look at my eyes for thirty minutes. Thirty minutes that I will never get back...'_

Neji thought to himself then realized something.

" Okay since we are done here, will you please check the next room and I promise you, that Sasuke and Sakura are doing very naughty things in there."

Neji demanded.

" Alright fine, lets go check it out."

Tsunade mumbled out as they walked out of the room right as they stepped out, the door next door opened up, revealing Sakura leaving.

" Hi Tsunade, Neji."

Sakura greeted them.

" Sakura, is there anyone currently in that room at the moment?"

Tsunade asked as she pointed at the door and which Sakura nodded.

" Yes, Sasuke is currently resting after Naruto chased after him and threw dirt in his eyes."

Sakura informed her.

" See I told you that they were doing sexual acts in there together."

Neji pointed out while he crossed his arms while Sakura's eyes widen.

" I-"

" Hn."

Sasuke responded as he walked up to the group with a bored expression on his face.

" Sasuke, I heard that you were also attacked by Naruto."

Tsunade said.

" Yeah I killed that dobe."

Sasuke said while everyone eyes widen.

" Sasuke...you don't mean..."

Sakura asked out while Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes.

" Yeah I killed him by taking away all of his ramen coupons."

Sasuke said while everyone let out the breath that they were holding.

" Anyways, Neji had the exact same thing. He was even hallucinating when he had activated his byakugan."

Tsunade explained.

" Really? That's weird."

Sakura said.

" No I was not hallucinating. I saw what you two did."

Neji glared at the couple while the had a confused look on his face.

" You watched as I gave Sasuke an eye exam?"

Sakura asked.

" No! I saw you two going at it like dogs!"

Neji screamed out while everyone around them stopped at what they were doing and looked over at him.

" Now Neji! That is no way to speak in MY hospital!"

Tsunade growled out.

" Sorry..." Neji mumbled out while he glared at the Uchiha who was smirking right at him.

" There he goes! He's smirking!"

Neji pointed at the Uchiha.

" Yeah I'm smirking at you."

Sasuke said.

" Neji are you okay? You are not acting like you normally do."

Sakura said in a concern tone of voice.

" You know what fine don't believe me but mark my words, destiny always finds it's way..."

Neji said as he stormed off.

" What did he mean by that? I don't think that made any sense."

Sakura said while Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

" Who cares? I need more sake!"

Tsunade said as she walked away from the couple.

" Is she drunk?"

Sakura asked.

" Sakura, you work with her almost everyday. When is she not drunk?"

Sasuke asked.

" Good point."

**xoxo**

**Okay so that was the next chapter! I'm not going to post everyones name up tonight who reviewed because it is way past my bed time and I worked a 9 hour shift today and I'm tired. Review time!**

**Next time on Caught:**

**Ino....**


	7. Ino's Perfect Plan

**Okay this chapter is dedicated to True Sakura Uchiha because I read her review from the last chapter and it made me laugh so hard about her idea I decided to use it :)**

" Caught"

Chapter 7

" Ino's Perfect Plan"

Ino was laying on be bed, staring at her ceiling while cuddling with her teddy bear who she had named Sasuke after a certain Uchiha. She had to think of something to give to Sasuke since his birthday was coming up soon.

_' I have to think of something great to get Sasuke but what?'_

Ino thought to herself.

_' I could give him one hot romantic date with me but he is always training, eating ramen with Naruto, missions or he is just not around.'_

Ino frowned but then thought of a clever idea and jumped off of her bed.

_' I know! Since he is always wearing the exact same shirt, I should go out and buy him a new one! But I don't know what size her wears.... Oh I'll just sneak into his house and found out for myself!'_

Ino thought cleverly as she looked at the time and smirked.

_' He should be at the ramen bar with billboard brow and Naruto right about now, giving me enough time to swing by his place and snatch one of his shirts. It's the perfect plan! Best plan EVER!.'_

Ino thought to herself then walked out of her room and made her destination to Sasuke's house.

**xoxo**

When Ino arrived outside of Sasuke's house, she tried opening the door but it was no use then she realized that one of his windows in his living room was opened a little bit so she ran over to the window and opened it up wide enough to get inside his house. When she entered the Uchiha's home, she noticed the stairs and walked up until she reached the second floor and walked into Sasuke's room.

Ino felt like she was in heaven. Being in Sasuke's bedroom and walked over to his bed and took a seat while touching his sheets with her hand. She was then imagining what it would be like to be making love to Sasuke right here on his bed. Her daydream was then interrupted when she began to hear footsteps.

_' Crap! I better hide!' _

Ino thought to herself then got up from the bed and smirked to herself when she looked down. She realized that she had enough room to hide under his bed so she quickly went under, making sure not to make any noise.

" I didn't know you could be so kinky."

Ino could hear Sasuke's voice enter the room and at first she thought that Sasuke knew that she was underneath the bed.

_' Crap! He knows I'm here! But... the way he said it seemed like that he was satisfied with it. Maybe he wants me to be under his bed and surprise him.'_

Ino thought but stopped herself from crawling out when she heard another pair of footsteps.

" Yeah but you like me that way don't you?"

Ino's eyes widen when she realized that the voice belong to none other than Sakura Haruno.

_' That slut! What the hell is she doing in my Sasuke's room?'_

Ino thought to herself but then stopped thinking when she started to hear some smooching noises, following some moans.

" What time do you have to meet up with Ino?"

Sasuke asked out.

_' That's right! I am suppose to meet Sakura up at the flower shop later.'_

Ino thought to herself.

" In about forty five minutes. Don't worry, we have plenty of time."

Sakura said then Ino silently jumped up from being scared after she felt something fall on the bed.

_' What in the world are they doing up there?'_

Ino thought but was shocked when she heard the male Uchiha chuckle.

" Haven't done this position in a while. You feeling like being the dominant one today?"

Sasuke said then Ino heard Sakura begin to moan.

" Oh yeah Sasuke, you know you want me to ride your large, hard dick."

Sakura said then Ino begin to feel a movement above the bed, making the mattress to slightly touch her own body but not crushing her.

_' Oh my God! How dare billboard brow have the opportunity to be having sex with Sasuke while I am still a virgin! I'm going to kill that slut!'_

Ino thought angrily as the bed kept on hitting her back but then it suddenly stopped.

" What is it Sakura?"

Sasuke asked.

" I don't if it's just me but your bed seems to be feeling weird. Like there is something underneath or something."

Sakura mentioned out causing Ino to start freaking out.

_' Shit she knows. I can't let them know that I broke into Sasuke's house just to take his shirt.'_

Ino thought.

" Hn. Who cares."

Sasuke said.

" You are right."

Sakura said as Ino began to feel the bed move again and felt a large thump.

" It's my turn now."

Sasuke growled out as Ino could feel him starting to pump her friend.

" Oh Sasuke..."

Sakura moaned out.

" Yeah you like that don't you?"

Sasuke asked which earned a louder moan from the girl.

_' Shit Sakura, you sure are a moaner.'_

Ino thought.

" Yes Sakura, you will only ever moan to me. Scream out that you are mine!"

Sasuke hissed out.

" OH! I'm yours Sasuke! Oh God!"

Sakura cried out while Ino's eyes widen.

_' Wow Sasuke is really possessive. He is kinda turning me on.'_

Ino thought dirty.

" Good girl, Fuck you are so tight!"

Sasuke growled out.

_' Ew!!!! I did NOT need to know that!'_

Ino screamed out in her mind.

" Sasuke fuck me harder!"

Sakura screamed out then Ino felt the bed hitting her harder on her back.

_' I don't think I'm going to be able to take much more of this torture.'_

Ino frowned out as she tried to cover her ears up but it was no use. The couple above them was just too damn loud.

" That's it Sakura, you know I want to fuck you so fast and hard until I cum all over your-"

Sasuke was then interrupted.

" That is it!"

The couple stopped at what they were doing when they heard a yell coming from underneath the bed. Sasuke pulled out of the girl who was underneath him as Sakura got up from the bed while covering herself up with one of Sasuke's black sheets while Sasuke quickly placed on his dark green boxers. Sakura looked down and noticed that someone was crawling from underneath the bed.

" Ah!!"

Sakura screamed out and punched the intruder so hard, it made Ino crash into one of Sasuke's walls, leaving the blond unconscious.

" Ino?"

Sakura asked out but Ino was too knocked out to respond. Sasuke turned his head and gave her a questionable look.

" She scared the crap out of me."

Sakura spoke out while Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her and brought her over to his naked chest. Sasuke nuzzled his face in her pink hair while inhaling her scent. She smelled like cherries today.

" Can't get enough of me huh."

Sakura giggled out.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded then began to nibble on her exposed collar bone. Sakura then closed her eyes while letting out a moan when she felt one of his fingers go inside of her.

" What the fuck!"

The couple pulled away from each other, seeing Ino standing there with her hands on her hips. Sasuke then activated his sharingan but quickly deactivated it when he was nudged on his side by Sakura's elbow.

" What the fuck? You knock me out then go back to getting on with each other instead of trying to see if I was okay or not!"

Ino growled out while Sasuke had thought of something and glared back at the blond.

" Ino..."

Sasuke spoke out her name.

" What Sasuke? I can't believe you would be so possessive in bed and you Sakura, God you really shouldn't moan that much. I bet it turns Sasuke off after hearing all that crap."

Ino spat out while crossing her arms. Sasuke continued to glare at her while Sakura widen her eyes and felt a little ashamed.

" Ino."

Sasuke growled out her name once more.

" And Oh my God you guys are like so kinky and..."

Ino began to speak out.

" Ino..."

Sasuke said.

" And talking dirty like that...."

" INO!"

Sakura screamed out this time which shocked the blond and the Uchiha.

" What is it billboard brow?"

Ino asked then Sakura looked over at Sasuke and nod her head while he smirked at her then glared back at her friend.

" Ino."

Sasuke spoke out.

" Yeah? What is it?"

Ino asked.

" What the fuck are you doing in my house?"

Sasuke growled out as his sharingan began to activate again but this time Sakura didn't try to stop him. Both females were aware of how angry the Uchiha was at the moment. Ino was so wrapped up after hearing Sasuke and Sakura in their love making that she forgot that she had broken into his home.

" Haha well you see..."

Ino began to speak while trying to think of a perfect excuse but then she suddenly thought of the perfect idea and smiled.

" What happened was...."

Ino then suddenly began to run out of the room and ran as fast as she could out of the house. After the heard the front door open and close, Sakura walked back over to Sasuke.

" Aren't you going to go after her?"

Sakura asked the male but he shook his head.

" I have something more important to deal with."

Sasuke said then picked her up bridal style and placed her back on the bed while he crawled back on top of her.

" Sasuke?"

Sakura asked which caused Sasuke to look up into her eyes.

" Do I?... Does my moans turn you off like what Ino said?"

Sakura asked while starting to blush and looked away from the male because she was so embarrassed. Her eyes then widen when she felt his lips giving her light kisses on her cheek.

" Your moans make me turn on even more."

Sasuke growled out as he began to thrust into her. Sakura was so swept up in the pleasure that she was receiving that she had forgotten her date with Ino.

**xoxo**

Ino was standing by the flower shop, waiting for Sakura to arrive. Ino really didn't feel like seeing her but they did agree to meet up here. When she noticed that Sakura was no where to be seen, she looked down at her watch and noticed that Sakura was a hour late.

_' Argh I bet she forgot! Fuck this, there is no chance in hell I'm going back over to Sasuke's.'_

Ino thought to herself as she walked away, forgetting that she still hadn't gotten anything for Sasuke's birthday.

**xoxo**

**Hope you guys liked it! I was going to update later tonight but I decided to be nice. thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!**

**Next time on Caught:**

*** Throws perverted book at Kakashi***


	8. Kakashi's Teachings

" Caught"

Chapter 8

" Kakashi's Teachings"

Kakashi was standing by the stone which carved everyone named that had died including his best friend. He sighed out knowing that it was time to leave and slowly walked away. He had been doing a lot of thinking lately about his teammates and was finally glad that the three of his students were finally getting along. He decided to walk along the path that was surrounded by cherry blossoms.

_' I wonder what Anko is up to right about now...'_

Kakashi thought to himself as he smirked underneath his mask. He kept on walking through with no one else around when he heard a soft moan.

_' Is someone hurt? Or is it... someone is getting pleasure?'_

Kakashi wondered as he silently went over to where the noise was coming from. The moans kept on getting louder and louder as he got closer to the destination.

_' I guess I'm not the only one who has been reading the Icha Icha series.'_

Kakashi smirked out as he began to hear a man groan out.

_' I really should leave them alone and have them have their privacy... but... I wonder who would be doing that kind of stuff around this time of day.'_

Kakashi then walked closer and closer until he realized who the couple he was hearing and froze in his spot. His eyes widen when he noticed two of his students getting it on.

_' Holy Shit! They are doing it all wrong! After everything we have been through and everything I have taught them, they decide to do the most boring position in the book!'_

Kakashi thought of angrily and decided that it was time to become teacher again.

" Sasuke! Sakura! Stop what you are doing right this instant!"

Kakashi growled out as he marched over to his students while they had stopped their action and turned to see their angry teacher walking over to them.

" Kakashi?!"

Sakura cried out as Sasuke quickly got off of her and zipped up his pants. Luckily for the couple, they were fully dressed except Sasuke had his pants and boxers slightly down while Sakura was wearing a skirt that day so her underwear was down to her ankles.

" What do you want Kakashi?"

Sasuke spat out while the couple stood up from the ground after fixing their clothing. Sasuke stood protectively in front of Sakura while her gaze of fear was shown in her eyes.

" Well I was in the neighborhood and heard some noise and I figured I would find out what that was. Didn't expect you two to be the ones that I heard. I must say that I am ashamed of you two."

Kakashi said.

" I'm sorry Kakashi that we didn't tell you but it just sorta happened and was afraid what everyone was going to think of us."

Sakura said.

" No Sakura, that is not what I am ashamed of."

Kakashi said while shaking his head.

" What are you talking about Kakashi?"

Sasuke asked.

" I am ashamed that you guys are being old fashion."

Kakashi said while both of the teens eyes widen.

" Old... fashion?"

Sakura asked while she glanced over at Sasuke while he shrugged his shoulders.

" Correct Sakura. Sasuke since you are an Uchiha, I would think you would have known some more moves than the missionary position."

Kakashi said.

" Positions?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow while Kakashi nod his head.

" Correct Sasuke. But thankfully for you two, I am an excellent teacher and I am good at this subject."

Kakashi said while the pair were now really confused.

_' Subject???'_

Sakura thought.

_' Stupid teacher, ruining my alone time with my Sakura!'_

Sasuke thought.

" Now with the help of my useful books..."

Kakashi said as he suddenly took out five of his Icha Icha books out of his back pocket and showed it to his teammates.

_' Why on Earth does he carry THAT many books at once?'_

Sakura thought.

_' Hn????'_

Sasuke thought.

"... I shall help you guys to be more adventurous during your activities."

Kakashi smirked out.

_' What the fuck??'_

Sakura thought.

_' More adventurous?? Me and Sakura already are like that!'_

Sasuke thought.

" That isn't necessary Kakashi, you see-"

Sakura was then cut off by the older male.

" No explanations needed. I'm going to teach you guys to have a great sex life!"

Kakashi said while grinning underneath his mask.

" Shouldn't you be going on a mission or hanging out at a grave?"

Sasuke questioned him.

" I did that earlier and I am planning on going on a mini mission today, but. This situation is far too important."

Kakashi said while Sakura and Sasuke sighed out, knowing the torture they were about to endure and there was no escaping it.

xoxo

After a few hours later, Kakashi was walking down the street on his way to meet up with Naruto at the ramen bar. He felt very proud of himself of the lessons that he taught his students today.

" Hey Kakashi!"

Naruto yelled out as Kakashi walked up to the blond who had finished up his bowl of ramen.

" Hello Naruto, I see you have found your ramen coupon."

Kakashi said as he took a seat next to his student.

" I sure did! I forgot I had put it behind my headband so I wouldn't forget it! But I guess that plan didn't work out."

Naruto said.

" Well maybe you should put your coupon somewhere that will be easier to find next time."

Kakashi said.

" Hey Kakashi?"

Naruto asked.

" What is it Naruto?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the frowning ninja.

" Have you seen Sasuke or Sakura? I figured they would be here by now to eat some ramen but I don't see them anywhere."

Naruto sighed out while Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

" Oh I'm pretty sure they will not be joining us today."

Kakashi said.

" How come? Do they have a mission or something?"

Naruto questioned out.

" No, not exactly, Naruto... not exactly..."

Kakashi stated while Naruto was completely confused.

" Kakashi? I have no idea what you are talking about."

Naruto said .

_' I wonder what Anko is doing right now...'_

Kakashi thought to himself.

" KAKASHI!!!"

Naruto screamed out so he could get the older male's attention.

" What is it Naruto? You really should stop screaming. Well... see ya!"

Kakashi said then disappeared in a puff of smoking, leaving the still confused Naruto behind.

xoxo

Sasuke and Sakura were still sitting in the middle of the woods where Kakashi had left them after his four hour talk about sex positions and the best places to set the mood with the help of his dirty books.

" We really need to stop having sex in public."

Sakura said while she was staring out in the distance with a expression of fear and disturbed on her face. She really wished she didn't have to go through the torture that her and Sauske just went through.

" Agree."

Sasuke said while he was staring at into the distance as well, trying to forget the memories that had plagued his mind now.

**xoxo**

**Alright thank you to everyone who took the time to review, glad you guys are enjoying this! I watched the remake of " Last House On The Left" while typing this up and it was really good. I hated the original but this one was awesome. Has anyone else seen it? Review time!**

**Next time on Caught:**

**Tsunade drinking on the job but what else is new?**


	9. Tsunade's Drinking Problem

" Caught"

Chapter 9

" Tsunade's Drinking Problem"

It was a pretty eventful day at the Konoha hospital. Tsunade had just done her fifth surgery and figured that it was her break time. She began to walk over to where Sakura was going to be at, in her own little office. Tsunade decided that since Sakura spent so much time at the hospital, she could have her own office. Tsunade knocked on the door.

" H-Hold on a second!"

Tsunade could hear some noises on the other side after Sakura had yelled out to her.

_' I wonder what is taking her so long.'_

Tsunade thought then looked down at her hand to see the big sake bottle that she had a grip on and smirked.

_' Silly Sakura always too busy with work and training to have some fun. This should help her relax.' _

Tsunade thought to herself but was then interrupted.

" Come in!"

Tsunade heard Sakura yelled out from the other side so she opened up the door and walked into the room. She closed the door behind her and walked up to the pink haired girl who was sitting behind her desk.

" Tsunade, can I help you with anything?"

Sakura said with a smile on her face but Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the girl's appearance. Sakura's face looked a bit flushed and her shiny pink hair was a little messy while her lips were swollen.

" Sakura..."

Tsunade began to speak.

" Yes Tsunade?"

Sakura asked with a clam expression on her face.

" What... what were you doing before I came into your office?"

Tsunade questioned the young lady while she was surprised.

" What makes you think that i was doing anything?"

Sakura asked out, trying her best not to panic but suddenly, she felt something or a certain someone beginning to lightly lick her inner thigh, causing her to shiver. Thankfully for Sakura, her desk that she was currently sitting behind was big enough for Sasuke to hide under there without Tsunade suspecting a thing.

" Sakura, don't lie to me I know exactly what you were doing before I came in here and I am disapointed in you."

Tsunade shook her head.

_' Oh fuck! I am so going to die!' _

Sakura thought but then felt another lick and flinched again.

" Are you alright? You keep on flinching. Are you sick or something?"

Tsuande asked but Sakura shook her head.

" I'm fine. But I don't know what you are talking about."

Sakura lied. She knew exactly what the older blond was talking about. She thinks.

" God damn it Sakura! Take a good look in the mirror! Your hair is a mess, your lips are swollen and you are red in the face! If anyone came in here right now and took a look at you, they would immediately know what you were doing!"

Tsunade growled out then placed the bottle of sake down on the table while Sakura's eyes widen.

" I'm sorry Tsunade, he appeared out of no where and damn he is so tempting I couldn't help myself."

Sakura mumbled out while looking down at her desk, being ashamed.

" It's alright Sakura. I was just disappointed that you would start the party without me."

Tsunade chuckled out while Sakura and Sasuke was shocked by her statement.

_' Party? What is she talking about? Oh God, please don't tell me she wants a threesome or something.'_

Sakura thought.

_' Hn?????'_

Sasuke thought but then he realized that he was getting bored and began to lightly nibble on Sakura's skin, causing the girl to lightly giggle.

" See I am right!"

Tsunade pointed out.

" I'm sorry Tsunade."

Sakura said while trying her best to not laugh.

" No it's okay if you are feeling the effect at the moment. I was hoping that you would still feel it since that was the reason why I came here today."

Tsunade said.

" Wait what?"

Sakura asked her mentor.

" Silly girl you have been working so hard lately so I decided I would show up here and help you become relax but I guess you have started to do that without me."

Tsunade chuckled once more.

" Doing what?"

Sakura asked, becoming nervous of what her answer would be.

" Oh I think you know what. But where is he? Or did you already inhaled all of his essence?"

Tsunade smirked out while Sakura looked down and began to blush. Sakura was about to say that Sasuke was right underneath the table when Tsunade spoke out once again.

" But don't worry, thank God I decided to bring him along so we can both share him."

Tsunade said while pointing to the sake bottle and Sakura was unsure of what she was talking about but then it registered. Sasuke on the other hand thought that there was another guy in the room and began to tense up. Sakura felt him and knew that he was getting the wrong impression.

" Oh I get it, you thought that I had been drinking and was calling my sake bottle him."

Sakura said loud enough for Sasuke to hear her.

_' Mine.'_

Sasuke thought then began to nibble on her inner thigh some more.

" Well yeah, unless you were doing something inappropriate in your office during work hours that I should be aware of. "

Tsunade glared at the pink haired girl for a second.

" Um no... I had a pretty rough day and I decided to have a drink but I finished my bottle before you came in."

Sakura smiled sweetly at Tsuande then she smiled back.

" I thought as much because I get red whenever I drink and my lips become puffy because they keep on touching the liquid, as for your hair... I'm not sure what the hell is up with your hair but whatever! Now lets start drinking!"

Tsunade said as she took out two small cups that she had in her pocket and poured the two a drink. She shoved it to Sakura and ordered her to drink it.

" Drink."

Tsunade said.

" Um no thanks, I think I'm pretty drunk as it is."

Sakura lied while smiled politely.

" That is bull shit Sakura! You can never be drunk enough now drink!"

Tsunade ordered the girl and Sakura gave up and took her drink but right as she was gulping down the liquid in the cup, Sasuke decided to have some fun of his own and moved her panties to the side and stick his tongue inside of her.

" EEP!"

Sakura screamed out right after she finished her drink while Tsunade was done with hers.

" I know isn't this stuff great! Lets do another shot!"

Tsunade said as she poured them another glass and shoved it to Sakura while she was trying her best not to moan from the pleasure that the Uchiha was giving her.

" Fuck."

Sakura hissed out as she felt Sasuke's tongue leave her hole and went upwards to create even more pleasure for her.

" Haha Sakura, I guess the sake you were drinking was shit compared to this."

Tsunade said as she took another shot while Sakura did the same but afterwards she felt her orgasm hit and let out a moan while shutting her eyes.

" I swear this stuff is better than sex! Don't you agree Sakura?"

Tsunade asked her student who only nod her head in response.

" Great! Now we aren't leaving here until this bottle is done!"

Tsunade said as she poured them another glass while Sakura and Sasuke sighed out.

**xoxo**

By the time that the two women were done drinking, they were so drunk that they had been talking about rainbows for the past hour while poor Sasuke was still cramped up under the desk, between Sakura's legs. He kept on teasing her with his fingers and tongue but the she became so drunk that she hadn't noticed what he was doing down there anymore.

" You know what Sakura? I think you should get laid."

Tsunade slurred out while Sakura began to hiccup.

" Why? I get laid."

Sakura snorted out.

" Yeah right! I bet Shino will loose his virginity before you and all he cares about is bugs!"

Tsunade laughed while Sakura began to glare at the older woman.

" For you information I am not a virgin! I even had sex before you came into my office!"

Sakura blurted out but she didn't care, she was drunk.

" Haha with who Lee?"

Tsunade chuckled out, not believing a word that the pink haired ninja said.

" No with Sasuke!"

Sakura shouted out while she watched the doctor get out from her chair and started walking towards the door.

" Tch, you don't have to lie to me."

Tsunade said.

" No, he is right underneath me desk! Right Sasuke?"

Sakura looked underneath her desk but her eyes widened when she noticed that Sasuke had fallen asleep on her legs.

" Yeah right, now I am going to go have hot sex with Itachi!"

Tsunade joked out as she opened up the office door.

" Wait! Where are you going?"

Sakura demanded the woman.

" Break time is over, back to work."

Tsunade said then slammed the door behind her, waking up the sleeping Uchiha. Sasuke slowly got up from underneath the desk.

" Hn?"

Sasuke responded as he was slowly waking up.

" Nothing."

Sakura mumbled out, still drunk and mad at the fact that Tsunade didn't believe her.

**xoxo**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! Review time!**

**Next time on Caught:**

**Sai paints a picture...**


	10. Sai's Painting

**Wow I can't believe this story has over 200 reviews before Chapter 10!! How amazing!! I love you guys so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own otherwise Sakura would go find Sasuke right now instead of crying her eyes out and fuck him until.... well I guess until they get tired :P**

" Caught"

Chapter 10

" Sai's painting"

Sai was sitting by the team seven bridge, thinking about certain things. One thing that he was debating on what to draw next. He looked down on his empty canvas and sighed out. He was thinking about drawing a picture of the water that was flowing underneath the bridge but he just thought that it was too plain and he looked up at the sunrise and was thinking about painting the sun rising but he thought that it was too boring and had been done too many times already.

Luckily for him, team seven wasn't suppose to be up until twelve in the afternoon so he had plenty of time to think of something to paint. Sai sighed out once again and stood up after sitting on the railing and began to walk away. Over and over again he kept on thinking about what to paint.

_' I could always paint of Lee and Gai doing some training together, naw too weird even for my taste.'_

Sai thought as he passed by the pair of males who were doing running exercises. Then he glanced at a barbecue shop that Chouji was currently eating at.

_' Hm... drawing a picture od Chouji getting more fatter than her already is does not seem that appealing to me.'_

Sai sighed out once again and kept on walking. A few more minutes of walking, he stopped suddenly when he thought of a great idea.

_' I know! This is the best idea that I have had today! I will just go up to the Hokage's statues and find something to paint up there! I'm pretty sure that I will find something interesting up there to draw.'_

Sai thought with a fake smile forming on his face then began to make his way up to the Hokage statues.

When Sai got up there, he was at peace with himself with the great idea that he had and took out his canvas and was about to start painting a picture of a bird's nest that was laying around when he stopped suddenly and heard a groan noise.

_' What the fuck was that?'_

Sai wondered as he then heard a female gasp out a male's name. A name that he knew all too well.

_' Why is she moaning out his name? I guess she just misses him because he is too busy doing ninja stuff.'_

Sai thought but then realized something.

_' Wait a second... a heard a male noise not too long ago so does that mean that HE is here as well???'_

Sai thought then walked to where the noise was coming from and his eyes widen from the sight that was in front of him.

_' What are those two doing? I guess it's some sort of technique that I haven't been taught yet. In that case... I shall draw a picture of this new technique! My teammates will be so proud of me when it is finished!'_

Sai smirked out then took out his canvas and began to paint while the couple was unaware that someone was watching them.

**xoxo**

After Sai was satisfied with his painting, he decided to drop his artwork at his home before going back to the team seven bridge. When he arrived at the bridge he noticed that Sakura and Sasuke were already at their destination.

" Well hello ugly, emo freak." Sai said with a fake smile on his face while both of his teammates silently growled out him.

_' I am NOT ugly!!!'_

Sakura thought.

_' I am not an emo freak! I don't even listen to emo music so I shouldn't be considered emo. Sure I killed my brother and almost destroyed the village because I was so caught up in revenge and I acted like I hated the world but that doesn't mean that I am emo. I personally like to consider myself as grunge because flannel shirts are very comfortable but I don't have a drug addiction... well I am addicted to Sakura so I'll just pretend that Sakura is a drug so okay yes I am grunge.'_

Sasuke smirked to himself.

" Good morning, Sai."

Sakura tried to me as nice as she could be but she was already in a great mood because of her morning session with Sasuke.

" I would like to inform you two that I had witness something very intersting today."

Sai spoke out.

" We don't care."

Sasuke simply spat out while having his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

" Oh but I do think that you two would be interested in what I saw this morning."

Sai said which caught Sakura's attention.

" So... entertain us, what did you see this morning?"

Sakura asked.

" Well... I saw two very familiar faces this morning doing some very interesting things that I was not aware of."

Sai said while Sasuke suddenly opened up his eyes while Sakura's eyes widen.

_' Shit! Don't tell me that he caught us too!'_

Sakura thought.

_' Hn, loser has nothing better to do than watch people fuck each others brains out. Such a pervert like kakashi and Naruto and Jiraya and Lee...'_

Sasuke thought.

" You don't say."

Sakura commented.

" Yes, it was something I have never seen a female and a male do to each other before but I know that you two know what I am talking about."

Sai smirked out with a fake smile on his face.

" Hn??"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his replacement.

" Yeah, you know what I am talking about emo freak and I even drew a picture of it!"

Sai chirped out.

" WHAT!!! You drew a picture of it!!"

Sakura screamed out while Sasuke glared at the male.

" Yes, seeing that we have so much time left and you guys seem so interested, I shall go back to my place and bring it to our meeting so Kakashi and Naruto can see it as well. I'm sure they will find my painting quite amusing."

Sai said then vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the couple behind. Sasuke began to grit his teeth together while Sakura walked up to the Uchiha.

" Sasuke..."

Sakura began to speak out.

" I know but don't worry, we will destroy that painting."

Sasuke said.

" But how?"

Sakura asked him while he turned his head and smirked at her.

" Don't worry, follow me."

Sasuke said then they decided to go for a little walk together, trying to find where on Earth did their teammate go off to but then they both realized that they had no idea where he lived and no one else did so they were screwed.

**xoxo**

It was now twelve in the afternoon and Sai walked up to the bridge with his painting in his hand and looked over to see an energetic Naruto, a depressed Sakura, a angry Sasuke and a pervert Kakashi who was reading his porn books.

" Sorry I'm late everyone but I have painted a picture this morning of something very interesting."

Sai said.

" Really, why don't you show us what your painting is."

Kakashi stated as he placed his book down.

" Yeah! I want to see your painting! Believe it!"

Naruto yelled out.

" Well shouldn't we be training?"

Sakura asked.

" Or going on a deadly mission?"

Sasuke asked out.

" Who cares? I want to see the picture. Now Sai, show us what you drew."

Kakashi said then Sai smirked to everyone the slowly removed the fabric that was in front of the painting.

_' Shit, I'm going to be make fun of all day.'_

Sakura thought.

_' This sucks but wait a minute... if everyone knows about us then we could start doing it whenever and wherever we want!'_

Sasuke thought.

_' God I hope it's a painting of ramen!'_

Naruto thought.

_' I hope it's a painting of a couple having sex!'_

Kakashi thought.

_' Hehe, I know that they will love my painting.'_

Sai thought then revealed the painting and everyone eyes widen.

_' What...'_

Sakura thought.

_' In...'_

Sasuke thought.

_' The...'_

Naruto thought.

_' HELL!!!!'_

Kakashi thought as they all stared at the painting of Anko laying on her back being naked while Kakashi was naked as well while being on top of her.

" Kakashi, I saw you earlier using this new technique and I thought that it was so interesting that I would paint a picture of it."

Sai explained.

" Kakashi! Why are you having sex with Anko?"

Naruto yelled out while Sakura and Sasuke both sighed in relief that it wasn't them that was painted on the canvas.

" Well... you see... Sasuke and Sakura are having sex!!"

Kakashi yelled out while the couple's eyes widen.

" Haha yeah good one Kakashi and me and Sasuke are going to have hot sex after this meeting."

Naruto joked out while everyone else gave him the weird look.

" What?"

Naruto asked.

" Nothing..."

Sakura mumbled out as she looked away while Sasuke frowned out towards the male.

" Why are you a loser?"

Sasuke spat out.

" Well I'm not a loser but anyways, Kakashi why are you having sex with Anko?"

Naruto yelled out.

" Well guess what everyone, today's mission has been cancelled so you all can go eat ramen! It's on me!"

Kakashi smirked out,

" Hell yeah! Come on Sai!"

Naruto said as he began to drag to artist away who was still holding on to his painting. Kakashi then looked over and noticed that Sakura and Sasuke were still in their spots.

" Well? Don't you guys want some free ramen?"

Kakashi asked.

" Oh no, I think we need to teach you a lesson."

Sasuke spoke out.

" About what?"

Kakashi asked.

" About the position that you were doing in the picture, it is all wrong!"

Sakura said.

_' Oh no...'_

Kakashi thought.

_' Fucking payback time.'_

Sasuke smirked out as the torture began.

**xoxo**

**Love you guys!! Review!!!**

**Next time on Caught:**

**You guys can decide, I would rather have a female but I am running out of them eep!!**


	11. Shizune's Health Lesson

" Caught"

Chapter 11

" Shizune's Health Lesson"

Shizune was making her rounds all around the hospital. Thankfully for her, it wasn't that busy today like all the other days. She looked down at her clip board and her eyes slightly widen at her next patent's name.

_' Uchiha, Sasuke. I would had figured Sakura would want to treat his wounds.' _

Shizune thought as she walked up to his door but before she had the chance to open it up, she heard some sort of noise coming from the other side.

_' What is that noise?' _

Shizune thought as she put her ear up against the door.

" Oh God..."

Shizune's eyes widen when she heard the younger Uchiha from the other side of the door.

_' What is the world is going on in there?'_

Shizune thought but then heard another noise.

" Right there Oh!"

Shizune was beginning to worry about what was going on in the other room.

_' Should I go in or should I wait?'_

Shizune thought.

" Oh God this feels so good!"

Shizune then figured it would be best to go into his room and knocked on his door. She waited ten seconds before walking in to the Uchiha's room. She walked in and looked around the room to see nothing wrong.

" Good afternoon Mr. Uchiha. Tsunade wanted me to stop by after you coming back from your mission..."

Shizune said as she was reading her file on Sasuke.

" And it says here in your file that you have- OH MY GOD!"

Shizune shrieked out and the file escaped from her hands when she had finally looked up at the Uchiha and noticed something big poking through from underneath the hospital blanket that was covering Sasuke from the waist done. Sasuke noticed her reaction and looked down on his lap and noticed that he still had an erection.

_' Oh shit...'_

Sasuke thought to himself as he tried to think of an excuse to come up with.

_' I could say that I was fantasizing about killing my brother? No that would make me seem like I'm into insest.'_

Sasuke pondered out.

_' Maybe I could say that I was thinking about beating Naruto's ass! Naw, she would probably think that I am gay.'_

Sasuke frowned out.

_' I guess I could just tell her the truth that Sakura was sucking on my cock before she began to knock on the door and is currently hiding in my bathroom.'_

Sasuke thought.

" Shizune I-"

Sasuke was then interrupted by the nurse.

" Mr. Uchiha! What are you hiding underneath that sheet?"

Shizune spoke out while pointing at Sasuke's erection, causing the Uchiha to have his eyes widen.

_' Doesn't she know what this is?? And she is suppose to be a nurse!'_

Sasuke thought.

" Are you serious?"

Sasuke spat out while he tried to move a bit so he could hide his boner but it wasn't really working.

" Yes, is that a bottle of sake that you are hiding? I keep telling Tsunade to stop giving our patients small bottles of sake!"

Shizune said as her hand was going towards Sasuke's private area.

" What are you doing?"

Sasuke hissed out while activating his sharingan.

" Don't you dare use your sharingan on me mister! Now let me have that bottle!"

Shizune growled out.

" No."

Sasuke said.

" Yes."

Shizune said.

" No."

Sasuke said.

" Yes!"

Shizune said.

" No, I swear it's not a sake bottle now leave me alone!"

Sasuke growled out as he tried his best to move away from the nurse but was cornered. Because he was injured from his mission, he couldn't seem to manage to get out of the bed.

" Don't lie to me Uchiha. What else could it be?"

Shizune said.

" It's my fucking penis!"

Sasuke yelled out, loud enough for Sakura to hear them from the bathroom.

_' What the hell?'_

Sakura thought then walked out of the bathroom. Sasuke looked up at Sakura and because he wasn't paying attention to Shizune, Shizune took the chance to grab what she wanted.

" There we go."

Shizune said as she began to pull on the poking, causing Sasuke to groan and Sakura gasped out.

" Shizune! What are you doing?"

Sakura said as she marched up to the nurse.

" Uh oh... I guess this wasn't a sake bottle."

Shizune mumbled out as her took her hand away and her face became bright red.

" That is an erection!"

Shizune said while the two teens rolled their eyes.

" Well duh."

Sasuke spat out while crossing his arms.

" Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Shizune asked.

" I was..."

Sakura trailed off.

" None of you business."

Sasuke growled out.

" Sasuke, don't be like that. Shizune, I was cleaning his bathroom when you had shown up."

Sakura gritted her teeth.

" Oh it's okay Sakura, I can tell I walked in during his ' Sasuke time'"

Shizune told the pink haired girl.

" My what?"

Sasuke growled out.

" What's Sasuke time?"

Sakura asked.

" It's the time where men do their business, you know to get their frustrations out."

Shizune explained.

" Frustrations?"

Sakura asked.

" Business?"

Sasuke growled out.

" Yeah you know, when guys need time to masturbate."

Shizune explained which caused both of the teens to have their eyes widen.

" What????"

Sakura asked out.

" Hn?????"

Sasuke responded.

" There is nothing to be embarrassed about, it is a healthy thing to do."

Shizune said.

" I wasn't pleasuring myself"

Sasuke spat out.

" Yeah um Shizune? Actually I lied, before you came in I was pleasuring Sasuke."

Sakura explained.

" It's okay Sakura, you don't need to make up excuses for the Uchiha."

Shizune said while she bent down to pick up her file that was still on the floor.

" She isn't making up excuses. She was sucking my dick."

Sasuke said.

" Sasuke!"

Sakura hissed out.

" What? It's true."

Sasuke mumbled out while he looked away, trying to hide the blush on his face.

" It's okay. You guys don't have to lie about this. Like I said, it's perfectly normal for Sasuke to get turn on especially with all these nurses walking around."

Shizune said.

" But we aren't lying Shizune."

Sakura tried to convince her but it wasn't working.

" I know you like Sasuke Sakura but you don't need to defending him."

Shizune said.

" But-"

Sasuke was then interrupted.

" Now lets go Sakura, we should leave him alone so he could finish his business."

Shizune said as she grabbed Sakura by the arm and began to pull her towards the door.

" But Shizune!"

Sakura whined out but it was no use, Shizune had dragged her out of the room, leaving Sasuke all alone in his room. When he heard the door closed he looked back down at his boner, still being there because Sakura was in the room.

" Fuck."

Sasuke whispered out then looked around the room and figured that Sakura wasn't going to be coming back for a while so he took put his hand down under the thin cover and closed his eyes. Suddenly the door swung open, revealing a hyper active blonde.

" Hey teme I figured I would stop by and- OH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING????"

**xoxo**

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry it seemed a little rushed because well it was lol thank you all for the reviews! I have a poll on my page so check it out because I want everyone's opinion on the Naruto series.**

**Next time on Caught:**

**Kiba goes on a mission**


	12. Kiba's Mission

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait!! Sorry :) Okay just to let everyone know in this chapter, Akamaru is the size he was when he was a puppy because well... I forgot he grew up after I wrote this and I was too lazy to change it :) Enjoy!**

" Caught"

Chapter 12

" Kiba's Mission"

Kiba stared at the stars that had filled the black sky. He was currently participating in a mission along with Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto was off training with Jiraya so he couldn't make it and Sai was well being Sai so he couldn't come so Tsunade ordered Kiba to come with Team Seven to go to some village to retrieve a scroll. The mission went very well but at one point they were attacked and Sakura ended up being slightly injured. Sakura had been cut in the back by a kunai but it wasn't too much damage. They had to set up camp that night because she didn't have enough chakra to heal herself. Kiba was currently on guard near the camp fire while everyone was resting in their own tents.

' _This is the life! No hormonal Kurenai. No bug freak Shino and no stalker for hyper blonde loser Hinata.' _

Kiba thought to himself then looked over at his dog who was also enjoying himself then he thought of something.

_' Hey… I wonder if Sakura is up right now. I could smell her scent a lot stronger then Kakashi's and… wait a second I can sense Sasuke's scent coming from Sakura's tent!'_

Kiba thought as he got up from the ground and slowly made his way over to Sakura's tent and his eyes widen when he began to hear some talking.

" What are you doing in here Sasuke? Kakashi or Kiba could come come by any minute! Kiba is currently on watch you know."

Sakura hissed out.

" I know but… how is your back feeling?"

Sasuke asked.

' _Fucking Uchiha, he is going to try and get into her pants!'_

Kiba thought to himself.

" It still hurts. I just wish I had some chakra left to completely heal it."

Sakura whined out.

" Don't worry Sakura, we will be at the village tomorrow but in the mean time… I think I know a way to make you feel better."

Sasuke growled out.

" What are you..ooh."

Sakura whispered out.

" Does it feel good when I do this?"

Sasuke asked.

" Ah!"

Sakura moaned out while Kiba was in shock.

' _What the fuck! How dare he put the moves on her when she is injured!'_

Kiba thought.

" Would you like me to go lower?"

Sasuke asked.

" Hmm… Don't Sasuke… you should go back to sleep… we have a long day tomorrow and I don't want you to over work yourself."

Sakura said.

" It's okay, we can be quick and I could do this all night long and won't affect my abilities tomorrow."

Sasuke commented.

" Ah!"

Sakura moaned out again.

" Is that a yes? Would you like me to continue?"

Sasuke asked out then Sakura moaned again.

" Oh yes… God I love it whenever your… ah…. Hands touch my skin… especially down… oh God!"

Sakura moaned out even more.

' _What the fuck! Uchiha, the emo bastard gets pussy on a mission while I get to hang out with Akamaru? That is bull shit!'_

Kiba thought to himself.

" Shut up Sakura, I'm going to have to stop this if you keep on moaning like that. We don't want to get the others attention."

Sasuke spoke out.

" I'm sorry… I just can't help myself when you touch me like that… wait what are you doing with that?"

Sakura asked.

" I figured we could try something different for once."

Sasuke said then Kiba heard Sakura gasp out.

" Oh shit… don't stop that Sasuke!"

Sakura whined out.

" I'm glad you think that this feels good. Does this hurt?"

Sasuke growled out.

" Not at..ah… all. Sa-Sasuke?"

Sakura moaned out.

" What is it cherry blossom?"

Sasuke questioned her.

" Do you think you can go faster and ah.. a little harder?"

Sakura asked out.

' _Wow! I guess Konoha's own little cherry blossom doesn't have a cherry anymore and I wouldn't think she would like it hard and fast! Kinky!'_

Kiba grinned to himself.

" Like this?"

Sasuke asked while panting out.

" Fuck!" Sakura hissed out.

_' Shit! Her moans are making me get turned on. I have two choices… I could either go off somewhere and jack off while I imagine Sakura sucking me off OR I could ruin their little moment together!'_

Kiba thought to himself for about a minute and was about to walk away and pleasure himself but then he heard another soft cry coming from Sakura.

" Sasuke! Don't stop!"

Sakura cried out.

_' That is it! I'm going in. Maybe if I interrupt Sakura will realize that I am way better than that emo loser who spent all that time with that pedophile. I'll show her who could please her like a man should.'_

Kiba thought to himself as he placed his hand on the zipper and in one swift movement, he opened up the tent door and marched into the tent.

" Sakura! Don't have gay ass Uchiha give you a…. massage?"

Kiba trailed off as he was expecting to come into the tent with Sasuke pleasuring Sakura until she was going to cum but he was wrong. Dead wrong. Instead, Sakura was laying on the ground wearing only her bra and her shorts while Sasuke was massaging her back. There was a bottle of massage oil that was laying right next to them which you could tell that Sasuke had placed some on Sakura's back but not where her cut was.

" Kiba… Why the fuck did you just barge in here?"

Sakura growled out as she sat up but winced when her back began to hurt again. Sasuke handed over her shirt and helped her put it on.

" Well I heard some noises and-"

Kiba was then cut off by the Uchiha.

" Why the hell were you listening to our conversation?"

Sasuke growled out.

" No it wasn't like that!"

Kiba defended himself.

" Oh yeah then what was it?"

Sakura asked as she crossed her arms and gave him a deadly glare.

_' Oh shit! I'm so dead! She was trained under Tsunade and she kicked my ass to the moon that one time I had walked in on her at the hot springs…. It was so worth it seeing her huge ass titties.'_

Kiba thought to himself while remembering the memory.

" Well? We are waiting."

Sasuke said with a bored expression on his face while he snapped Kiba back into reality.

" I was not just thinking about Tsunade's boobs."

Kiba defended himself.

" What did you say about my teacher?"

Sakura growled out.

" Hn?"

Sasuke responded while raising an eyebrow at the brown headed male.

" Nothing! I was just… well the reason why I was eavesdropping was…"

Kiba trailed off while looking around and smirked to himself when he found something.

" Akamaru wanted to say goodnight to you Sakura!"

Kiba lied threw his teeth as he rushed out of the tent and picked up the sleeping Akamaru, woke him up then carried him back into the tent.

" See?"

Kiba said as he handed the dog over to Sakura.

" Aww… Akamaru? Did you want to say goodnight to me?"

Sakura hummed out while petting the dog. Sasuke glared at the dog because he was jealous of the attention that Sakura was giving to the animal.

" So Sasuke, what are YOU doing in here?"

Kiba asked out while crossing his arms.

" None of you business."

Sasuke growled out as he also crossed his arms and glared at the male. Sakura was too busy playing with Akamaru to notice the fuming men.

" Ah you are just too cute Akamaru!"

Sakura chimed out then placed the dog down on the ground.

" Well it's getting late and I'm pretty tired, I think I'm going to go to bed now."

Sakura yawned out.

" You want me to sleep with you?"

Kiba asked out while Sakura's eyes widen and Sasuke's eyes harden.

" What did you just say?"

Sasuke hissed out.

" Shit, I meant like sleep in the tent with you so you aren't so lonely."

Kiba said.

" It's okay Kiba but aren't you suppose to be on watch right now?"

Sakura asked out while everyone remained silent.

" Oh shit!"

Kiba yelled out then ran out of the tent. Sakura shook her head and had thought of something and began to giggle, getting the Uchiha's attention.

" What?"

Sasuke questioned her.

" I was thinking back at what Kiba said when he first entered my tent. He called you a gay ass and you didn't even notice it."

Sakura kept on laughing out while Sasuke thought about it then turned on his sharingan and walked out of the tent. Sakura laid on the ground and closed her eyes while snuggling with Akamaru who didn't leave the tent, trying to ignore the noise from outside the tent.

" Oh hey Sas- HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I don't really have much else to say but to review!**

**Next time on Caught:**

**Temari pays a visit**


	13. Temari's Not Interested

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE EVERYONE!!! Truth is, I ran out of ideas to use and I wanted to have a clever idea. I actually have no idea how I'm going to have this chapter turn out so sorry if it sucks!**

" Caught"

Chapter 13

"Temari's Not Interested"

Temari glared at the sun while walking down the street in Konoha. Gaara had to meet with Tsunade concerning some business and while he was dealing with her, she secretively wanted to see if she could track down a certain lazy ninja. She glanced over and her eyes widen and a smirk crawled onto her face when she saw Shikamaru eating lunch with Chouji and Naruto.

" Hey guys."

Temari smirked out while walking over to the group of guys.

" Hi Temari! What brings you here?"

Naruto yelled out while he waved at the blonde.

" I came with Gaara and while he is having a talk with your Hokage, I decided I would go say hello to a few people."

Temari said while smiling at Shikamaru while he had a small smirk on his face.

" I'm going to the bathroom."

Shikamaru excused himself from the table and gave Temari the look before walking away from everyone.

" Hey Temari, you want to eat some ramen with us?"

Chouji offered out.

" Sure! I just need to apply some more make up but I will be right back."

Temari made up a quick excuse and left the table.

" What's up with everyone going to the bathroom today?"

Naruto wondered out while scratching the back of his head with his hand.

" I don't know. I guess everyone is getting stomach cramps or something."

Chouji shrugged off then continued to eat his food.

**xoxo**

Temari made her way towards the bathroom and couldn't help but smile when she noticed that Shikamaru was standing by the door with a bored look on his face. She walked up to him then poked him on the forehead.

" What the hell was that for?"

Shikamaru whined out while rubbing his head.

" You looked like you were about to fall asleep. How about I try my best to wake you up?"

Temari smirked out then took the lazy boy by the hand and dragged him into the girl's bathroom. They heard someone taking a piss so the two teens were quiet as they walked into an empty stall and closed the door behind them. They heard the person walk out of the stall and after she was done washing her hands, she walked out of the bathroom, leaving the two teens alone. Temari leaned over and began to kiss the guy next to her and thought she kept hearing some weird noises but brushed it off and figured it was part of her imagination.

" Hn."

A voice was heard then Temari smirked at the thought that Shikamaru was getting turned on by her movements.

" Oh fuck me."

Temari's eyes widen when she realized that the voice she was hearing did not belong to Shikamaru.

" Shika? Did you hear that?"

Temari whispered out before hearing another noise.

" Fuck you are always tight."

A male voice hissed out while Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

" Just ignore them."

Shikamaru whispered out and continued to feel the blonde up. Shikamaru hadn't gotten laid in a few months and he needed some ass even if Sasuke and Sakura were currently having sex in the same room as them. Temari got back into the mood immediately and began to rub Shikamaru's hard erection.

" Sasuke? What are you doing?"

Temari's eyes widen when she realized that the last Uchiha was getting busy with a female in one of the extra stalls. She looked at Shikamaru who was sucking on her neck like it was no big deal.

" You will love this my cherry blossom."

Temari couldn't help but think of who could be with Sasuke at the moment but when she heard the word cherry blossom, she had an idea.

" Shika, is Sasuke fooling around with Sakura?"

Temari whispered out into the male's ear who was now putting his hand down in her panties.

" Don't put that there….ah!"

Temari heard Sakura moaned out while she was ignoring the fact that Shikamaru was pumping her with two of her fingers. Shikamaru was doing a great job down there but Temari was just shocked at the fact that Sasuke and Sakura had finally hooked up.

_' I wonder when they started fucking each other. I would had figured that Sakura was going to stay a virgin until marriage while Sasuke was going to go all gay over Naruto.'_

Temari thought to herself while Shikamaru on the other hand was starting to get annoyed that Temari wasn't paying any attention to him while his arm was getting really sore.

" Temari, ignore them."

Shikamaru whispered into her ear then slipped his member inside of her, hoping that she was going to moan out in pleasure but instead she looked like she was thinking about something else.

" Fuck me harder Sasuke!"

Sakura moaned out while Temari felt the stall that they were in begin to shake.

_' Damn! Shikamaru doesn't even fuck me like that!'_

Temari thought to herself then felt a warm substance enter her body but didn't freak out because she was taking birth control pills. Shikamaru placed his head on her shoulder and recovered himself from his orgasm.

" Shit."

Shikamaru whispered out then Temari realized that the stall was no longer moving.

" You taste so good Sakura!"

Sasuke groaned out while Temari felt her eye twitch.

_' Okay that was something that I didn't need to know. I guess that is why he called her cherry blossom or something.'_

Temari thought and didn't even noticed that Shikamaru slipped his member out of her body.

" How was it?" Shikamaru whispered out to his girl while she kept paying attention to the couple near them.

" Temari?"

Shikamaru asked again, gaining the blonde's attention this time.

" Huh?" Temari questioned out as she turned her head and looked at the frustrated male.

" I'm going to cum Sasuke! Oh my! Fuck me!"

Sakura moaned out while Shikamaru shook his head.

" How was it?" Shikamaru asked as he readjusted his clothes.

" How was what?" Temari cocked her head to the side while she didn't have to do anything to her clothes since she was wearing a skirt and Shikamaru fucked her by moving her thong to the side.

" HN!!!!"

Temari couldn't help but giggle out of how Sasuke reacted while having an orgasm, ignoring Shikamaru.

" How was the sex?" Shikamaru asked because she didn't seem like she was all that interested in him.

" I wonder what he put in Sakura."

Temari spoke out while Shikamaru had enough of the girl and walked out. Right as he was walking out, he saw Sasuke and Sakura walking out of their stall as well.

" Hey guys! Have fun in there?"

Temari smirked at the blushing pink headed girl.

" Hey guys…. I didn't know that you guys were in here."

Sakura spoke out while Sasuke was licking his fingers while Temari noticed the clear liquid that was on them. They were so into their love making, that they didn't pay any attention to their surrondings.

_' God he can be so sexy. I wish Shikamaru would finger me.'_

Temari thought to herself.

" Uchiha." Shikamaru stated.

" Nara." Sasuke replied back.

" Oh, was that you guys who was making the stalls move? That was pretty cool."

Sakura smiled out while Shikamaru couldn't help but feel proud of himself.

" Yeah, anyways we better go back. I bet Naruto and Chouji are wondering where we went off to."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and left the bathroom while everyone else followed him. When they got back to the table, Naruto looked up at the two couples and smiled at them.

" About time you guys! I swear do you need some stomach medicine or something teme?" Naruto questioned out but was responded by a smack in the head.

" Shut up dobe."

Sasuke snapped out while Temari was then feeling horny and leaned over to Shikamaru and whispered into his ear.

" Meet me in the bathroom."

Temari whispered out then got up from her seat and walked off, leaving everyone else confused.

" Where is she going?" Naruto asked.

" She lost her earring in the bathroom. I think I lost mine too, I'll be back." Shikamaru stated then got up from his seat and walked off.

" I wonder what is up with them too and why were you two taking so long?" Naruto asked out.

" Ramen is on me." Sasuke quickly responded then everyone dropped the subject.

**xoxo**

**Okay I know the ending sucked but I was stuck on how it ended so I just ended it there. It's ether going to be Naruto or Gaara next chapter but if I choose Naruto then that means no more Caught chapters so it's up to your guys so review!**


	14. Gaara's Walk In

**Thanks for all of the reviews everyone!!**

" Caught"

Chapter 14

" Gaara's Walk In"

Gaara sighed out as he walked out of Tsunade's office after having a meeting with the fifth Hokage. The conversation went very well but he was very tired after traveling so much. Tsunade had noticed that he was more paler than usual and Tsunade ordered him to go to the hospital and get a checkup. At first he really didn't want to, complaining that he was fine but after hearing a long ass lecture from the Hokage, he decided it would be best if he went ahead and told her that he would go just so that she would shut up and start drinking again.

Once he got at the hospital, he was greeted by the pink haired ninja that was near the entrance talking to a nurse who was sitting behind the counter.

" Hi Gaara! What brings you here at the hospital? If you are looking for Temari, she is at the ramen bar with Shikamaru."

Sakura said while having a smile on her face. When everyone got done eating a hour earlier, they couple excused themselves once again to use the restroom while Sakura knew what they were doing.

" No, Tsunade ordered me to have a checkup perform on me. I keep telling her that I'm fine but she thinks otherwise."

Gaara pointed out while Sakura nodded her head.

" I see, you do look pretty pale. Alright let me show you to an extra room."

Sakura said.

" Hn."

Gaara responded then Sakura couldn't help but smile out even more.

_' I swear he can act just like my Sasuke sometimes.'_

Sakura thought to herself as she showed the red headed male to his room. When they entered the empty room, Gaara walked over and took a seat on the bed while Sakura closed the door behind her and took out her tools to start up his check up.

" Now let's see how your heartbeat is doing."

Sakura said as she was about to take her stethoscope when there was a knock at the door and Sakura turned her head to see another nurse walking in.

" Sorry to disturb you Sakura but Mr. Uchiha is waiting in your office and said that it was urgent to speak to you at the moment."

The nurse said while Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Tell him that I am with a patient and that I will speak to him later."

Sakura told the nurse who looked a little frightened but nodded her head anyway.

" Alright, I will let Mr. Uchiha know."

The nurse replied then quietly left the room.

" Sorry about the interruption Gaara, now where was I?"

Sakura said then thought for a moment then remembered and began to check on his heartbeat.

" Was she talking about Sasuke Uchiha?"

Gaara couldn't help but asked out. He had heard rumors that Sasuke had arrived back to the village but he hadn't seen the Uchiha since their last encounter.

" Yes."

Sakura answered.

" Hn."

Gaara replied which caused to Sakura to giggle.

" I swear if I didn't know you, Sasuke or Neji, I would think that you three went to the same school or something for speaking a like."

Sakura said while ignoring the glare that he was giving her.

" You three also glare the same way."

Sakura spoke out, causing the red head to roll his eyes. When Sakura was done checking it, she took out another one of her tools and was about to check his ears to see if he had any infections when the door knocked again.

" Sorry to disturb you again."

The nurse spoke out while entering the room. Gaara looked over and noticed that it was the same nurse who came in not too long ago.

" It's alright. Is something wrong?"

Sakura asked with concern was filled within her voice.

" Well it's about Mr. Uchiha."

The nurse responded while scratching the back of her head.

" Did something happen to him?"

Sakura asked out while thinking that something horrible had happened to her Sasuke.

" No, he won't leave your office. He says that he needs to speak to you right now and was even threatening to talk to Tsunade if you don't come to your office at this moment."

The nurse said while Sakura was wondering what was so important.

" But I'm with a patient right now." Sakura told the nurse.

" Well your break is in fifteen minutes and if you want, I can finish up your patient here if you want to go see Mr. Uchiha."

The nurse said then Sakura looked over at Gaara.

" Gaara, will it be okay if she finishes up your check up? I'm really sorry about this."

Sakura said.

" Hn."

Gaara responded, not caring who was giving him the check up. He just wanted to get out of the hospital.

" Thanks."

Sakura chirped out then walked out of the room while the closed after she left and the nurse finished up the check up.

**xoxo**

When Gaara was done with his check up, he left the room while feeling good on the inside. The nurse figured out that he wasn't sick. He was just dehydrated from his trip and needed to drink more fluids and get more sleep. Before leaving the room, Gaara asked the nurse where Sakura's office was located at so he could tell her thank you for starting on his check up. Gaara then walked until he reached the door of her office and knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

Gaara heard some weird noise coming from the other room and decided to knock again but when not one respond, he figured that Sakura was in trouble and opened the door and walked into the room. He quickly closed the door behind him then turned around and his eyes widen only a little tiny bit to see Sakura was in her office with Sasuke. Sakura was bent down over on her table while Sasuke was slamming her from behind. They were so caught up into their moment that they didn't even realize that Gaara had entered the room.

" Sakura."

Gaara spoke out but the couple was too into their session that they weren't paying any attention to him. Gaara gritted his teeth and crossed his arms in front of his chest and all of the sudden a wave of sand came out of his gord and went towards the couple. The sand pulled Sasuke away from the girl and slammed him lightly on the wall while Sakura looked over and froze to see Gaara standing there. Thankfully for Sakura, only her panties were missing underneath her skirt so she wasn't exposed while the sand was covering Sasuke's member while his pants and boxers were down to his ankles.

" Gaara? W-What are you doing here?"

Sakura stuttered out while trying to make her look decent and looked over at Sasuke who was glaring at the red headed male using his sharingan.

" I wanted to let you know how my check up went."

Gaara said with a bored expression on his face then commanded the sand to go back to where it came from. Sasuke growled out while he quickly pulled his clothes back up.

" Oh… so how did it go?"

Sakura asked out while still being embarrassed about the situation.

" I just need to drink more fluids and take more naps. Apparently I am dehydrated and need some rest."

Gaara commented out like he didn't just walk in to the couple having sex.

" Well that's good news! Listen I'm so sorry about this."

Sakura said while Sasuke walked over to Sakura and deactivated his sharingan.

" About what?"

Gaara asked.

" Um… about what you saw."

Sakura spoke out while trying to hide the blush that was forming on her face.

" What? That I walked in while you two were having sex?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow and Sakura nodded her head.

" Whatever. Anyways I better go find Temari but I just wanted to say thanks for everything."

Gaara said then nodded his head over at Sasuke then walked out of the room, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone being dumbfounded.

" What just happened?"

Sakura asked out.

" Who cares. More importantly, what the fuck was he talking about thanks for everything?"

Sasuke questioned out.

" Oh! I was in the middle of doing his check up when you had to see me."

Sakura stated.

" Hn."

Sasuke responded the leaned down and captured her lips, leaving where they had left off.

**Xoxo**

**Okay here is another chapter for you guys!!! I kind of got ideas again so I'm going to do this story a little longer. I loved how Gaara could care less what they were doing lol.**

**Next chapter on Caught:**

**Anko**

**PS for Sonia: I really wish you would get an account so I can write back to you but anyways next chapter of apc will be posted up late Friday evening.**


	15. Anko's Finding

" Caught"

Chapter 15

Anko's finding

Anko glared at all the genin who were about to enter the Forest of death. Anko was actually satisfied with her job especially when she got to call everyone maggots. After giving out her orders to all of the young ones, she watched as all of the students went over to their entrances. Once she knew that they had entered the Forest, she patted herself on the back and headed back over to her office. While waiting for her coffee to be ready, she couldn't help herself but think of some things.

_' I love being a bitch to everyone it's like the higlight of my day! I especially love being a bitch to Kakashi when he puts his-'_

" Hey Anko."

Anko snapped out of her dirty thoughts after she heard her name being called out and looked over to see Genma walking into the room.

" Hey Genma, What's up? Do you need to borrow another dvd from my perfect colletion?"

Anko asked as she raised an eyebrow at the male.

" Not today but thanks for asking. That actually reminds, the last dvd I borrowed a few days ago with the chains and when that green monster stuck his-"

" Hey Gemna, Hey Anko."

Another ninja spoke out as he walked into the room and passed by the two ninjas.

" Yo."

Genma greeted as he watched the male ninja get some coffee then leave.

" So Genma, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Anko asked.

" Oh yeah! There have been some complaints about some weird noises coming from the forrest of the death and I figured you would want to come check it out."

Genma spoke out, causing Anko's eyes to harden.

" Lets go kill some animals."

Anko growled out.

" Um... I didn't say that they were animals well it might be animals but it was more like moaning noises."

Genma said as he scratched his head with his hand.

" Moaning noises?"

Anko raised an eyebrow at the ninja.

" Yes. Lots of moaning."

Genma smirked out.

" I'm on it."

Anko said then rushed out of the room after Genma told her exactly where the noises were coming from. Once she got to the forest of death, she started to search around the forest where Genma said that there were weird noises. Anko's eyes widen when she began to hear the noises.

_' Alright time to catch some love birds in the act. This sound be very entertaining.'_

Anko thought to herself then turned a corner around a tree and smirked when she saw the love birds fully unclothed.

" Listen up you faggots!"

Anko yelled out so loud that the couple stopped their actions and froze when they saw Anko standing there.

" I would have never expected to see Konoha's cherry blossom and the only Uchiha left getting it on especially in the middle of the forest."

Anko snickered out while the two teens started to quickly get dressed.

" Now I understand that when your in a relationship you might get bored having sex in the same bedroom but you shouldn't be doing it in the forest. You end up getting dirt in your butt cracks and splinters in your skin. What Kakashi and I prefer is the hot springs, very relaxing but from what Kakashi had told me, you two get around a lot."

Anko chuckled out and noticed Sakura blushing while Sasuke just looked annoyed.

" Anyways since I know that it's only you two I'll let it slide but you should be careful around this area. There are snakes in these parts of the woods. Later!"

Anko winked at the two teenagers and vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving them behind. Suddenly the two teenagers disappeared and a couple of yards from the area was Naruto snickering out while Hinata was smiling.

" That was an amazing technigue you learned while training with Jiryaya Naruto."

Hinata said.

" Yeah, I have wanting to try it out. It was an illusion of Sasuke and Sakura! I figured we could have some fun. But one thing kinda bothers me."

Naruto trailed off.

" What is it Naruto?"

Hinata asked.

" Well Anko said that Sasuke and Sakura get around a lot. I guess she just means that they get around a lot in the village."

Naruto said.

" Um... Naruto? I don't think that is what Anko was talking about."

Hinata was pretty sure that Anko meant about Sasuke and Sakura having sex in random places.

" Whatever I'm hungry. Lets go get some ramen!"

Naruto said as the two teens started to walk away.

**xoxo**

" Achoo!"

Sakura sneezed out right after she had gotten off of Sasuke's lap.

" You aren't getting sick are you?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl who was riding him not too long ago.

" No... well I hope not."

Sakura smiled down at the Uchiha then was brought into one of the many kisses they share.

**xoxo**

**Next chapter and the last chapter: Naruto. Sorry for the rush!**


	16. Naruto Is Dead Last

**Hi everyone! How are you all doing today? Anyways thank you all so much for the love and support plus all the reviews you guys have given me for this story. This will be the last chapter I know it's sad but you never know, I might get bored and do another chapter since there are other characters in the series but I don't know. I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter!**

" Caught"

Chapter 16

" Naruto Is Dead Last"

Naruto glanced over at his ramen clock and gasped out over the time. He was so busy eating a cup of ramen in his kitchen that he wasn't paying any attention to the time. He promised Sakura that he would comes over to her house and help her out with something since they had no missions or training today.

_' Holy shit! I need to get out of here before Sakura gets angry at me and goes hulk style on me!'_

Naruto thought to himself as he stood up from his stool and ran out of the apartment. He rushed over to Sakura's house and was about to knock on the door until something caught his eye. He walked over towards the side of the house where he saw Sakura with his best friend. Naruto was so speechless of seeing his closest friends together like that the only thing that he could do was run. Naruto could not believe the scene that he saw and had to tell someone. The first group of people that he saw was Neji, Tenten and Lee.

" Hey guys you won't believe what I just saw!"

Naruto yelled out as loud as he could.

" What is it Naruto? Did you see someone not using their youth correctly?"

Lee asked.

" No, I saw Sakura and teme together! I got to go tell the others! See you guys later!"

Naruto shouted out then ran off before the others could reply.

" Teme?"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

" Naruto was talking about Sasuke."

Tenten explained.

" Hn. About time he found out about those sex freaks."

Neji muttered out.

**xoxo**

Naruto kept on running until he saw Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji eating at the barbecue shop.

" Guys! I just saw teme and Sakura together!"

Naruto yelled out.

" What about it?"

Shikamaru asked the blonde.

" What do you mean what about it?"

Naruto was confused.

" What position did you catch them in?"

Ino asked.

" Position?"

Naruto was even more confused.

" Well yeah liked I had spotted them doing it love seat style."

Chouji spoke out before putting more food into his mouth.

" Well I don't know what position they were in but it was horrible. I'm going to go find more people to tell."

Naruto said before storming off. After awhile, Naruto spotted Sai sitting all alone on a bench.

" Sai! You won't believe what I just saw!"

Naruto yelled out.

" What is it dickless?"

Sai asked.

" You know what? Fuck it! I'm not telling you because you keep calling me that and for your information, I do have a dick!"

Naruto said then ran off. Naruto kept on running until he heard his name being called out.

" Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and saw a very angry looking Sakura and an emotionless looking Sasuke walking over to him.

" Where have you been? I was suppose to teach you and Sasuke how to make special brownies!"

Sakura shouted out then slapped the blonde up side the head.

" Ouch Sakura that hurt."

Naruto whined out as he began to rub his swollen head.

" Dobe."

Sasuke snicked out then Naruto turned and glared at his best friend.

" Fuck you teme! I saw what you were doing with Sakura earlier!"

Naruto yelled out while pointing at the raven haired male.

" Naruto? What are you talking about?"

Sakura asked.

" I went over to your house earlier today Sakura and I saw what you two were doing!"

Naruto pointed his finger at the couple.

_' Oh my god... don't tell me he saw us having sex. I swear it seems like everytime Sasuke and I get it on someone has to walk in on us. I remember when Gai walked in while we were fucking at the hot springs. I don't even want to remember that.'_

Sakura thought to herself.

_' About time Naruto found out.'_

Sasuke thought to himself.

" Yeah I saw you two kissing! Eww that's fucking nasty! I can't believ you guys have been kissing each other! That's gross! I'm going to go tell Kakashi on you guys!"

Naruto yelled out then turned around and ran away from his teammates.

" What just happened?"

Sakura looked over at the male who just shrugged his arms in response.

" Well I guess we won't have to keep this a secret anymore."

Sakura smiled down at her hand then began to play with the ring that was on her left ring finger.

" Sakura, I think everyone in Konoha already knows about us."

Sasuke smirked at her as he brought his arm out and placed it over her shoulders and they began to walk.

" What? Really? How did they know?"

Sakura asked while Sasuke could only roll his eyes.

**xoxo**

Naruto ran as fast as he could until he saw Kakashi leaning against a tree reading one of his books.

" Kakashi! Guess what I saw?"

Naruto yelled out as he finally approached the older male. Kakashi closed his book and glanced over at the blonde.

" Did you see Sasuke and Sakura having sex at the training grounds?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and the only thing that Naruto could do for a moment was to stay silent. A minute later that moment was up.

" WHAT!!!! Sakura and teme are having sex!!! I thought they were just kissing!!!"

**The End**

**Hope you guys enjoy! Happy Early Christmas everyone!!!**


End file.
